


Earth’s mightiest heroes…? For real?

by PorSupuesto



Series: Did I just? [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Explosions, Fighting Sequence, Gen, Humor, MCU Parody, Parody, Rewrite, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, pseudo-action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorSupuesto/pseuds/PorSupuesto
Summary: A wicked foe threatens with war after stealing a powerful artifact capable of feats beyond anyone's imagination. It’s up to a group of not so prepared individuals, with some understandable issues, to prevent that from happening. Will they have what it takes to save the day? Who am I kidding? Of course they will… (Or not?)





	1. Chapter 1

“You want me to put the hammer down?!”. The golden haired warrior’s cry echoed through the dark thick forest, bathed on the darkness of the night.

“Yeah… No… Bad call, she loves-”. The woman in the armored suit was cut out by a rapid swing of the warrior’s hammer hitting her directly in her chest, tossing her far away.

Lifting her hammer up to the sky, she commanded the forces of lighting to strike down her weapon, creating a shower of lighting bolts that illuminated the dark night sky, followed by the thunders rumbling the entire area and a burst of rapid winds. Then, with all her might, she vaulted towards the soldier, with her hammer high above her head, ready to crush her guard. 

With a look of determination, the soldier raised her rounded one-star shield, crouched and pouring all her strength into her arms she prepared for the soon to come impact.

In a blink of an eye, the warrior was above the soldier and with one last swing, the hammer stroke down directly into the shield. A blinding light emanated from the mighty collision which roared in a massive shock wave of brute force and electricity, knocking down everything and everyone in its path. In the aftermath, the hum of vibrating metal was the only sound surrounding the large crater.

* * *

**-A WEEK EARLIER-**

**-S.H.I.E.L.D.’S HEADQUARTERS_UNKOWN LOCATION-**

“Talk to me doctor”. A red haired woman requested as she hastily enter the grand testing hangar, commanding respect as she passed the armed guards and various technicians.

The place was huge, filled with several workingstations, computers and other research tools, to roof was high above their heads, which only made the room looked bigger. The people was working non stop on their respective tasks, only nodding as the red haired woman passed by them.

“Director”. The person in question rose from her workstation and made her way to meet with the other woman halfway to the main area. “The Tesseract is misbehaving”. 

“Am I supposed to be laughing, doctor?”. The woman wearing a black coat said with an incredulous expression that could be seen in her non-patched eye, as they reached a safe distance from the enigmatic artifact located at the center of the hangar.

“As much as I would like to see that director, no, this is no laughing matter”. She said as she started to type in a control panel connected to the artifact. “There have been numerous leaks of energy throughout the tests and when we shot down the power, the Tesseract turns it back on”.

“Leaks...? What kind of leaks doctor?”.

“Oh, just little doses of gamma radiation, nothing dangerous”. She stated matter-of-factly as she continue running the numbers on the control panel.

“Gamm- For the love of…”. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why haven’t I heard any of this? Where is-”.

“Dodo bird? HA! She is tweeting uptop in her nest”. She scoffed as she pointed to the platform hanging several floors high from the ground.

“HEY! I heard that!”. The young woman uptop the platform yelled as she quickly put away her smartphone and made her way down using a climbing rope.

“Here she comes…”. The doctor rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“At least I’m not playing that stupid roomba game when you think no one is watching”. She said, once she got down, narrowing her eyes at the doctor and sending her a knowing look. “And I’ve tell you, like, a million times that my superhero name is Hawkeye!”. 

“ _Super_ hero? HAHAHA”. She cackled in amusement. “Please, leave the ‘super’ stuff to the _real_ superheroes and go play with your little toy bow to the ‘normal heroes’ playground”.

“That’s it! I’ll show you how _real_ my boot is up in your-”.

“Ladies! Enough!”. The frustrated director ordered.

“B-but she-”. The young agent tried to reason.

“Save it agent England. We will discuss _both_ your ‘habits’ later. In the meantime, report, _now_!”.

“Ye-yes!”. The auburn haired girl straightened her posture. “No one has come or gone and everyone, including ‘doctor’ smartass right here, is clean, whatever is creating these anomalies must be from the other side”. 

“The other side?”. The red haired woman quirked an eyebrow.

“Well… if this thing is, like, a gateway through space, there must be a door in the other side, right?”.

“Duckeye is right”. The doctor said, not paying attention to the death glare that was sent her way. “Is quite fascinating actually”.

“Please explain doctor Meridies”.

“Here, let me show-”.

Suddenly a burst of energy escaped from the glowing blue cube at the center of the area, followed by a series of warning indicators popping on every computer located in the hangar. Doctor Meridies made her way to the control panel and tried to shut down the device to no avail. The director and young agent stood there with a frown in her faces, all the other people present looked how the machine attached to the main area, which was pointing directly at the pedestal where the Tesseract was resting, ready itself with energy and in mere seconds it shot a beam of blue energy that stroke directly at the cube. There was a high pitch sound after the impact that was accompanied by a strong air blast which sent all kinds of objects flying far from the collision point. A blue shaded spherical shaped portal started to grow from within the cube, glimpses of astral bodies could be seen through it, but as fast as it appeared, it began to shrink in size, all the gathered energy converging at the center, forming a bright humanoid silhouette and with one final blast all the energy dispersed, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

Kneeling on the platform was a female figure, her hair was messy and her forehead was covered in droplets of sweat, she was wearing a green robe with golden parts of armor in her shoulders and waist. In one hand she had a scythe-like spear with a glowing cyan gem at the top. But the most disturbing feature on the strange figure was her shark-like toothy grin and the utterly wicked glimmer in her visible eye.

“Lady, put down the spear”. The director ordered, unperturbed by the sudden turn of events.

The woman in the platform merely rose an eyebrow, she took a quick glance at the spear clutched in her right hand and with a rapid move she casted a beam of energy directly at the red haired woman.

Agent England’s quick reflexes save the director from a direct hit, pushing her out of the way, then she, alongside the other agents, took out their weapons and started to shot back at the threatening invader. Unfortunately the bullets did nothing more than bounce back of their target, not even a scratch was left on her skin or clothes. The rest of the unarmed people present started to run and hide behind their control panels.

The invader began to move forward, she quickly faded away of sight and appeared behind the nearest agent to her, blowing him up with a beam of her spear. She repeated the process several times, making hard for the remaining guards to keep track on her movements, except for one highly aware woman with a sharp aim, who made a direct headshot in every occasion, but yet again, the bullets just bounced off of her forehead without leaving a single scratch.

With most of the guards down, agent England was running out of options, she was about to make another shoot but suddenly the invader appeared behind her, she made a swift twirl of her body, trying to hit her with her gun, but the other woman stopped her with her free hand like it was nothing.

“You have heart”. She said with a mischievous smirk. She placed the tip of her spear in the center of the auburn haired girl chest and it started to glow. A faint blue aura surrounded the agent and then her eyes turned a dark shade of blue. She stopped fighting, put down her gun and remained in her place with a neutral expression.

Meanwhile, the director took advantage of the situation and made her way to where the Tesseract had been left cooling down. She grabbed the still burning blue cube and carefully put it on its transportation case and silently tried to leave.

“Please don’t”. The invader requested after turning another agent. “I still need that”.

“And who might you be exactly?”. The director faced her without a beat.

“I am the goddess of mischief, from Asgard”. She said with a bored expression on her face.

“Asgard? Are… Are you Loki? Sister of Thor?”. Doctor Meridies asked from behind her control panel.

“Pfff, you mortals and your made up names”. She scoffed as she approached the doctor. “I am _Sucy!_ Odin’s daughter and rightful heir to the throne of Asgard!”. She put her spear on the doctor’s chest and turned her as well, her light green eyes fading as blue took over.

“Well, I am director Chariot Du Nord of S.H.I.E.L.D.”. The red haired woman intervene. “Goddess or heir, it doesn’t matter, this is no Asgard and we have no quarrel with you”.

“A mushroom has no quarrel with my mouth”.

“Are you planning to eat us?”. She replied in disbelief.

“Of course not, that would be a waste, think of it more like... An experiment. I’m the researcher and you are the test subjects”. Sucy said with a diabolic smirk.

“Ma’am, director Du Nord is stalling”. Agent England step in and pointed to the roof. There was a high concentration of energy, result of Sucy’s arrival, growing bigger above their heads by the second. “It’s going to explode and bury us in the process”.

“Clever girl... Take her down, we are leaving”. 

Agent England made a quick move and shot director Du Nord right in her heart, knocking down the woman. After retrieving the case containing the cube, Sucy and her followers proceed to leave the hangar which was about to collapse. They took down several other agents in their way out and with an effortless path, they took a combat truck and escaped from the base.

Back in the hangar, one sore director lifted up from the ground rubbing her chest which was protected by a bullet proof vest. She took a radio from her belt and made an emergency call.

“To all personnel, evacuate the base immediately! This is not a drill!”. She paused for a moment. “I repeat, this is not a drill! Evacuate IMMEDIATELY!”.

“Director!”. A woman with orange hair yelled from the entrance and rushed to her side. “Are you alright?!”.

“Jansson! We have to leave. Now!”.

The couple made their way out of the hangar swiftly, outside of the building they were being waited by a young man by an helicopter who quickly help the director board the ship and after making sure everyone in the base was safe, they parted high in the night’s sky. They watched how with a sudden muffle noise, the ground beneath the base started to collapse in itself, swallowing the entire headquarters and leaving nothing but a giant hole in the now quiet desert.

Director Du Nord was silent in her seat, her visible eye scanning the area for any chance of spotting the invader and the turned agents, but she couldn’t see a thing beyond the darkness of the night. With a heavy sigh she averted her gaze from the window and addressed the people sitting with her.

“What do we do now, director Du Nord?”. The young man asked.

“It’s time”. She started, looking back at the window. “Assemble them”.

* * *

**-SOME RANDOM WAREHOUSE_OREGON-**

“Poker! Hahahaha”.

“You don’t have to yell ‘poker’ every time you win, Accountant”. A very annoyed and almost naked blonde chubby woman complained.

“Yeah man, chill”. A man wearing a gas mask and almost naked too, chimed in.

“Hahaha, sorry, sorry, I-it’s just that... I’m on fire tonight!” Another man with glasses, this one not naked at all, said very excited. “Best night ever! Wouldn’t you agree miss Widow?”.

“Oh, me? I wouldn’t know, but if I could guess… Being an accountant for an important bank must had its benefits in these kind of games…” A black haired woman wearing a tight black night dress sitting across the poker table said in a very seductive way. “Wouldn’t _you_ agree?”.

“Pfff, not a bank. A secret spy agency”. He whispered that last part. 

“Really? And what kind of _things_ does your ‘secret spy agency’ spy on?”.She said leaning on over the table, resting her head on her left hand.

“Accountant! Shut u-”. The chubby woman was cut out by the man holding his index finger up.

“Well… You see miss Widow, we at the agency have several espionage operations around the world and several connections in high command posts as well, including the former prime minister of Italy”.

“Doesn’t Italy use a president?”. The man wearing the mask asked.

All the persons present just shrugged.

“That sounds very interesting, please, do tell me more”. The woman requested as she took a sip of her martini. 

“O-of course, we-”.

***BANG***

Suddenly the front door burst open and a man holding a Walther PPK made his way in.

“What is going on here?! And why are you guys naked?”

“Don’t ask”. Everyone, except for the black haired woman, replied.

“So, you must be ‘Duchess’”. She said with a not so innocent smile.

“Wha- How do you…? Never mind, shut up, where is mother?”. He asked as he pointed his gun at the now standing woman.

Before anyone could respond, the man’s cellphone started to ring, a song about “Mulatto butts” could be heard around the entire warehouse. With a heavy sigh, he reached inside her pocket and grabbed the phone.

“Mother, where-”.

**[We have an F2 heading your way, you are in Evergreen avenue 123, your code name is ‘Duchess’ and you have a perturbing relationship with your mother, so unless you want to be blown up, put the woman on the phone].**

“Yikes… Here, is for you”. He rapidly tossed the phone to the woman.

“Hanbridge, I got this, this moron is giving me everything”.

“I-I don’t give everything…”. The man with the glasses said as he received a knowing look from the black haired woman.

**[Barbara... Hannah has been compromised].**

“... Understood, I’ll put you on hold”. 

She threw the phone back at his owner, who struggled to catch it and Barbara took the opportunity to kick him hard on his crotch, knocking him down immediately. With a swift twirl she focused her attention in the persons on the table. The chubby woman didn’t waste time and lunged at her with all her strength, Barbara crouched and waited just at the last second to jump over her, evading her attack and zapping her from behind with her special bracelet which was glowing blue on the hand resting in the blonde’s neck. The other two men watched frozen how the little woman took down their friends and shuddered when she turned to see them. She approached the table slowly and the first reaction of the man in the mask was to lift his arms in surrender. The other one was not so clever and tried to grab something from his vest pocket which immediately earned him a punch in his face.

“Ooooouch”. He complained as he covered his bleeding nose.

“I’ll be in touch”. She said before zapping the two men as well. She grabbed a few things from the table and then headed to the cellphone lying in the ground.

“I’m done. What’s the plan?”.

**[The initiative has been activated. I’ll fill you with the details when you get here, but first you’ll have to go get the big gal].**

“Andrew, you know she doesn’t trust me anymore”. She scoffed.

 **[No, I got O’Neill, you’ll go with the** **_big gal_ ** **].**

Realization hit her.

“Oh boy…”.

* * *

**-AN OLD GYM_BROKLYN-**

***Punch* *Punch* *Punch***

Hit after hit, a young woman was training against a boxing sack, rapid swings of her arms met the bag with loud thuds, her forehead and clothes were covered in sweat, denoting the hours that she has been in there, but no sign of fatigue could be seen in her movements. Yet, her mind was somewhere else, flashes of memories passed by her eyes. Battles against a faceless army in a far away land. Her comrades and friends fighting alongside her. One last mission to end the war. One last decision to save countless of lives. And finally, the vast sea, rapidly coming closer as she guided the plane into it.

Snapping back into reality, she clenched her right fist hard and with all her strength, threw a bone crushing punch against the helpless sack, one may think that kind of hit would rip the sack off of its place, but instead, the sack rotated over the steel beam, making a 360 degree turn at great velocity, hitting the woman from behind, catching her totally off guard and throwing her at the other side of the gym, meeting the wall with her face.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!”. She said to no one in particular as she quickly rose from the floor.

“I see you are having a rough time against the sack”. A voice came from the entrance.

“Wha-”. ***Ahem*** “That was totally on purpose, mind you”. She pouted with a bright red forehead.

“Of course it was”. 

“And who might you be ma’am?”. She asked composing herself as to hide her embarrassment. 

“I’m Director Chariot Du Nord of S.H.I.E.L.D.”. She greeted as she approached the younger woman. “Captain Kagari Atsuko, or should I named you, Captain America?”.

“Oh… I see you have done your homework… But you can call me Akko”. She blushed. “What brings you here director? Are you going to get me out to the world?”.

“Indeed we are. There is a high level thre-”.

“FINALLY!”. The brunette exclaimed taking aback the other woman. “Y’know how much time I’ve been waiting to get out of here?!”.

“I-I…”.

“Not that I’m complaining, don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful of been here after all the ice melting and get back to life thingy”. She said now inches apart of director Du Nord’s face. “But I have all this energy inside me that just won’t deplete, like a little puppy that needs to do plenty of exercise to stay still, y’know?”.

“Well…”.

“What are waiting for? Let’s get going!”. The hyperactive brunette quickly grabbed her stuff and headed to the exit.

“W-wait! Aren’t you going to read the dossier first?”. The baffled red haired woman asked.

“We have plenty of time on the way to wherever is that we are going. Oh! Are we going to take one of those modern airplanes, with the SPG thing or whatever?!”. She asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

“S-sure…”. Was the only thing she could reply as she followed along.

* * *

**-CITY OUTSKIRT_RIO DE JANEIRO-**

“... And just like that? Like, really?. Agent Barbara inquired.

“Yup”.

“I mean… I knew this was going to be kinda difficult, but that was far easier than I thought it will be”.

“It just takes some time to get used to the way it is done. But once you get the general idea, it comes easy”.

“Wow! It really tastes delicious!”.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it”. The chubby woman pleasantly replied.

“Geez, dr. Antonenko, I’ll have to hire you as my personal chef”.

“Oh my, agent Parker, I’m always happy to share my cooking”. 

“Please, call me Barbara”.

“Okay Barbara”. She replied with a bright smile. “You can leave the ‘doctor’ as well, just call me Jasminka”.

“Sure-Mmmmh! I could eat this _all_ day”.

“Hehe, please, have as much as you want”. She said as she gathered the kitchen tools in the sink. “Oh! By the way Barbara, what was that thing you wanted to ask me?”.

“Oh! Shoot!”. She almost choked with her food.

After luring Jasminka to an abandoned part of the city with a made up story of a child’s mother dying of starvation, Barbara appeared before her instead in the old cottage. Just as the young agent introduce herself and was about to elaborate, the other woman stuck a homemade cookie in the agent’s mouth, immediately making her forget about her mission and focus only on the delighting flavor of the dessert in her palate. Jasminka told her that she looked awfully thin and needed some nutrients to fill the ostentatious dress that she was wearing, thus, she started to prepare a dish worthy of such occasion. But for Barbara’s bad luck, all good things have to come to an end.

***Cof* *Cof***

“I-I…”. ***Ahem*** “I’m here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.”.

“Hmm? It’s that so?”. Jasminka hummed still doing the dishes.

“Yes, we have a potential global disaster in our hands and your unique knowledge on gamma radiation is the key to prevent-”. She started but was nudged by some guy’s elbow.

“Tell her about the other thing”. He whispered.

“Alright, alright, chill… Also, the guys here would like you to share your recipe with the cooks back on headquarters and maybe… Prepare something there too?”. She motioned to the dozen men in tactical suits, all crammed together on a corner enjoying Jasminka’s dinner, after the first taste of the woman’s cooking she HAD to invite her team to enjoy that delicious snack.

The doctor waved her two pink ponytails side to side, still washing the dishes, taking her time and seemingly pondering the request in her mind. A soft gingerly hum could be hear from the chubby woman. All the others were nervously awaiting for the answer, until finally, with a metallic clink, the last tool was clean and then with what could be described by some as the slowest turn around of someones head, the doctor met them with a bright contagious smile.

“Okay”. She said.

* * *

**-NEW YORK CITY-**

“Okay, light it up”.

In downtown manhattan, a dark tall building started to come to life as, one by one, all its floors turned on, illuminating the once black spot in the city’s night layout, until it reached the top floor, which was the last to light up. The building’s name, “Amanda Tower” with a big “A”, shone brighter than any of the other floors.

 **[How does it looks, ma’am?].** A squealing voice asked.

“Like christmas, but with more… Me”. A woman flying through the city landscape, wearing an armored suit answered, heading towards the newly powered tower.

**[As modest as ever, ma’am].**

“Hey, you know me, besides, not everyday you successfully build a self sufficient skyscraper”. She said as she admired the tower from afar. “I believe this is cause for celebration”. 

**[About that ma’am, there is something I need to tell-].**

“I know, I know, I should’ve given you more than 12 percent of the credit, but that’s just how math works, Cons”.

**[That is not what I was meaning to tell you, but since you brought up the topic, I will take the liberty of reminding you that I did not concur with that arrangement].**

“Well… We can discuss it once I get there, I’m about to arrive, but no promises”.

**[As you wish].**

Not long after, the woman arrived at the top floor, landing on a long balcony, her red and golden armored suit reflecting the bright lights of the tower. She then proceed to head towards the main door, as she did, several robotic arms rose from the floor taking off her suit piece by piece as she walked to the entrance. Once all the armor was removed, standing in the balcony door was a tall red haired woman with bright green eyes.

“Constanze~ I’m home!”.

 **[I can see that, ma’am].** A blue holographic short woman, resembling a child, appear besides the redhead, her lips weren’t moving although her voice could be hear. **[About the** **arrangement-].**

“Whoa, whoa! Security breach”. The woman exclaimed motioning to the young man sitting on the center couch.

**[That is what I was trying to inform you, ma’am].**

“Is good to see you too, miss O’Neill”. He said as he stood up holding a black briefcase.

“Hehe, I was just kidding Andrew, my favorite stuck-up _mate_ is always welcome here”. She said as she reached for the mini bar and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Wine?”.

**[I believe his first name is ‘Agent’].**

“That’s a good one Cons”. He said and the blue hologram send to him a thumbs up. “I’m afraid I’m here on official business”.

“Always the party popper”. Amanda said as she poured some wine into her glass.

“The initiative has been activated. Here you will find all that you have to know and as for the wine…”. He placed the briefcase in the center table and took the glass from Amanda’s hand as well as the bottle of wine. “I’ll be taking these and I’ll see you later”. He finished heading towards the elevator.

“H-hey! Give me a break! Office hours are between eleven and twelve! Geez!”. She shouted at the man who was already out of the floor.

With a heavy sigh she focused her attention on the offending item laying on the table. She reluctantly proceed to open it and see what all this was about. Inside of it was a little black sphere that suddenly projected a series of charts, news and information about several issues, but what immediately caught her attention was a blue glowing cube marked as missing.

“Cons… We’ll have to postpone that discussion, we have homework”.

**[I will schedule it for next monday then, ma’am].**

* * *

**-UNKNOWN REALM-**

“If you fail, no barren moon, no crevice, will hide you from-”.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘sweet pain’ blah, blah, are you done?”.

“Insolent Asgardian!”.

A hooded being was having a rather one-sided argument with Sucy in a desolate ground. They were surrounded by floating fragments of what seems to had been an asteroid. Several sharp rocks scattered across the place and far in the distance the sight of galaxies and cosmic forms could be seen.

Sucy was standing in the center of a little clear in the lonely piece of rock and the hooded being, tired of the woman’s insolence, charged swiftly to her, with its six-finger limb ready to strike.

“Your hand is weird”. She cackled and the being just grimaced. “Listen ‘blindy’. _I_ know what’s a stake here, so, until I open the gate and your forces are _mine_ to command, you just sit here and keep your ugly mouth shut”.

The being took a step back and circled Sucy in a slow stroll.

“Remember, _cast out,_ if the Tesseract is kept from us, if your childish needs throws away everything that was gifted to you, the meager might of Earth will be the last thing you’ll have to worry yourself about”. 

One six-finger hand was about to grab Sucy’s head from behind, her bored gaze still fixed in the distant but in one quick movement she dodge the touch and smashed the being’s head against the rock wall.

“Back off”. She manage to said just before she snapped back to reality.

She was laying on a wet mugged floor inside of an abandoned building, various people were rooming about, some carrying heavy guns, trotting back and forth, getting ready to been call at any time. Others, with white lab coats, were doing some kind of research in their several working stations, back at the end of the poorly lit hall, was dr. Meridies, behind a room walled by plastic rugs. She was briskly working on a device of some sorts, her hair was messy and she seemed to have a lack of sleep, but she was very energetic, nonetheless.

“Is this the stuff you need?”. Agent England, who was looking at a tablet besides the doctor, showed her the screen, showing a weird-looking rock.

“Yeah, iriduim. Very hard to get hold of.” She said back as she adjusted a piece of hardware in her hands. “I’d explain you the details of its functionality but I don’t think you’ll understand”.

Agent England just stared at her with a neutral expression, a little twitch under her eye could be seen, but she then continue to search in her tablet.

“Hey!”. The doctor addressed the incoming figure of Sucy. “The Tesseract has shown me so much. It’s more than knowledge… It’s truth”. The feebly glowing of her unnatural blue eyes was nothing compare with the pure joy her face was expressing.

“What it has shown you, agent England?”. A sly smirk took place on Sucy’s face.

“My next target”. She replied

“What do you need?”. Sucy’s eye followed the young woman to the nearest bench.

“A distraction”. She said as she draw out her custom bow. “And an eyeball”.

* * *

**-SOMEWHERE NEAR THE EAST COAST_UNITED STATES-**

“Wooow! Did you see that?! That was awesome!”. A very excited Akko exclaimed as she alongside dr. Antonenko and agent Parker got inside on bridge.

“Sure it was”. Jasminka simply answered while munching on a bag of cookies.

“Could you imagine describing _that_ incredible take off in written words? It surely would take like… a thousand words! Or even more!”. Akko squeaked.

Agent Parker rolled her eyes, amused by the brisky woman in front of her. Jasminka seemed a little uncomfortable surrounded by a lot of people in big floating metal craft, but her soft smile never faltered.

“Welcome on board”. Director Du Nord said from where she was standing, in the center of what it seemed the helm of the ship. She approached the new elements with a hand stretched. “Dr. Antonenko, thank you for join us”. 

“O-oh… Hi”. She hesitated. “Cookie?”.

“No, thank you, I hope you don’t mind working with us, it’s just until we find the cube, so0 don’t worry”.

“It’s all right, did you calibrated the spectrometers for gamma radiation, yet?”.

“We actually haven’t thought about it, I’m glad you are here”. The director said with a confident smile. “Agent Parker, would you show dr. Antonenko her work space?”.

“Sure”. Barbara rose from where she was kneeling, examining the computer that was looking for a match coincidence of Hannah’s picture in all available cameras in the world. “Come with me Jasminka, we have all the toys. And also a little kitchen”. She whispered that last part.

As they left the bridge, Andrew passed them and stepped in, he got a sight of an hyperactive brunette talking with agent Jansson and animaditely hugging her in a tight embrace. He proceeded to swiftly make his way to the pair, walking across the dozen agents in their workstations currently looking for agent England and the invader, he crossed the path that leaded to the big curved glass window in front of the bridge and tossed the pack of paperwork he was carrying into agent Jansson’s hands.

“Lotte, director Du Nord is looking for you”. He exclaimed quickly without looking away from the short brunette.

“Geez… Really smooth Andrew…” Lotte said back, rolling her eyes. “It was nice to meet you Akko, we are counting on you!”.

Disregarding Lotte, Andrew stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before lifting her arm in a stoick old fashion salute which he immediately desisted after acknowledging the weird look of the shorter woman.

“H-Hi… I’m agent Americ- I mean, Captain Hanbr- Aaagh…”. He stumbled with his words.

“Hey, easy”. She put a calming hand in his shoulder. “I’m Kagari Atsuko, but you can call me Akko”.

“Ri-right… Sure, sorry, I am a little nervous, hehe… I’m your biggest fan”.

“Really?” Her eyebrows shoot up.

“Y-yes!” He squealed like a girl. ***Ahem*** “Yes. Agent A-Andrew Hanbridge, a real pleasure”. He finally could extend her hand properly.

“Nice to meet you agent”. She squeezed hard.

“How it is that you are my fan?”.

“Oh! I have this collection, it’s vintage, of your trading cards!”. A wide grin spread in his face. “I mean… If it’s not too much trouble…”

“No, no, it’s-”.

“We have a hit!”. A nearby agent informed. “It’s a 65% match, wait, crossmatch, 75%”.

“Location?”.

“Stuttgart, Germany, director”.

“Captain”. The red-haired woman glanced at the brunette. “You’re up”.

“Alright! See you later Andrew!”. And she stormed off the bridge.

* * *

 **-28 K** **öNIGSTRASSE_GERMANY-**

Walking down the halls of a fancy looking building there was Sucy, dressed in an elegant dark green dress leaning on her jeweled rod as she strolled by the second floor, looking down at a gathering of people, rich people, in what it seemed to be party of some sorts lead by a bald man speaking through a microphone at the very center of the hall.

With an uncaring stride, she made her way down through the grand stairwell at the back center of the atrium. Her presence was an unwelcome one given the quick reaction of the guards as soon as they saw her, she couldn’t care less and with two swift hits of her rod right to their heads, she tossed them down. She faded forward and appeared right behind the bald man on the mic, with a strong grip in his neck, she lifted him off the ground, flipped him in the air and finally hurled him down on an ancient altar. Chaos erupted from her sudden assault and the people started to scream and run out of the place. She watched with a shark-toothy grin how everyone scattered in a crazy stampeded meanwhile her free hand pulled out a strange device and put it over the man’s left eye, a crushing sound could be heard from the device, but it was overlapped by the man’s screams.

Far from the commotion, several armed men laid without life on the floor of a security building with a single arrow impaled in their bodys. Agent Hannah had a similar device to Sucy’s, stuck in front of a eye reading scanner. With a beeping sound, it started to project an image of an eye and with that, the machine gave green access and the vault opened. Inside of it was a cylinder contain a strange rock, just like the one Hannah showed to dr. Meridies, she proceed to detach the container from its resting place and put it safe on her bag. Just as stealthy as she enter the building, she and her team disappear into the night.

Back to the party, Sucy was walking out of the atrium, her golden armor reappeared over her green robes once again, along with a golden horned helmet, her rod change too, to the scythe-like spear which she stroke down on the ground.

“I said, KNEEL!”. Three other Sucys manifested on the other cornes of the plaza, keeping the crowd together in place. Everyone, slowly but surely, kneel down on the street, not daring to look up at their aggressor.

“Is this not your natural state?”. She regarded the crowd. “Don’t you crave for simpler ways, those that tell the unspoken truth of humanity. To be ruled....”.

She slowly strolled forward into the crowd, her copies scanning the place without blinking and the people cowering in fear as she passed by.

“And subjugated… As my guinea pigs… He he he he”. Her laugh was filled with malice.

A few yards away, and old man rose and glanced over the taken aback woman.

“Not to people like you”. He said.

“Heh… There are _not_ people like me”.

“There are always people like you”. He said back.

“Look to your elders, people. This should be quick”. She raised her spear and pointed it to the man, its blue gem radiating already with a bright light. Grinning, she unleashed its power and a blue beam shot from it, going straight in the man’s direction, but just before it hit him, a woman wearing a tight blue suit with red and white stripes, deflect it back to the assaulter with her rounded shield, knocking down Sucy at the end.

“Y’know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man above everybody else”. She stood up with a big smile and walked forward Sucy. “We ended up disagreeing”.

“The soldier... “. She spat out with a deadpan expression. “Do you always go out dressed like that?”.

“You are the- Huh? What’s wrong with my outfit?”. She stopped midway and pouted, a faint blush crept its way to her face.

“It’s lame and old fashion”. She stared back at the soldier and cracked her neck. “But I suppose it fits a woman out of time”.

“Yo-you are the one _out of time_ ”. As she finished, a combat airplane overflew above of them and drew out a minigun from its bottom.

 **[Sucy! Drop the weapon!].** Barbara ordered from the pilot seat inside the aircraft.

She made no such move and instead shot another beam at the plane, which was hardly avoided.

Akko took advantage and threw her shield at the woman’s torso, hitting her right in the center, then the shield pulled back and Akko grabbed it midair as she strode forward and punched Sucy right in the face. The hit did make her twirl her head down and then she looked back a little confused by the shorter girls strength but she didn’t dwell on that and threw a series of hits with her spear, that were met with the shield creating a loud metallic thud. Akko manage to block a few strikes but the last one hit her on the belly, tossing her afar. The crowd fled in a hurried mixture of screams and bodyslams, as the two women brawled, but lastly every single person manage to escape.

Akko took the hit rather well and manage to land on her knees a few yards from Sucy and with everlasting stamina she got up a tossed the shield one more time at the other woman, who repelit with her spear throwing it to the side, landing on the ground. That didn’t stopped Akko and she lunged towards her with a rapid swing directed at Sucy’s head, she manage to evade it and countered with a sludge of her spear right in Akko’s back, which once again, threw her to the ground, Sucy move forward and placed the bottom end of her weapon over Akko’s helmet.

“Kneel”. She ordered with a smug smile.

“Not today!”. Akko removed the spear from her head with a rapid sway of her hand and with a flip of her body she connected a kick at Sucy’s face.

High over the buildings roofs agent Barbara was following their movements inside her hovering aircraft, with one finger over the trigger.

“They are all over the place…”. Barbara muttered to herself. Suddenly the ship’s board popped a warning message and a song label ‘Mind Conductor’ started to play on the speakers at a high volume.

**[Miss me agent Parker?].**

Barbara’s lips tugged subtly upright and she rolled her eyes.

Sucy punched Akko’s chest one more time, tossing her a few yards in front of her. Akko was about to get up but then she heard the loud music coming from the aircraft, then out of nowhere a figure came down from the sky, leaving a trail of fire behind it. Akko immediately recognize her as none other than Amanda O’Neill, a.k.a. Ironwoman. 

Descending rapidly, Amanda made a last-minute twirl of her body to face Sucy, still in midair and then rising her arms, a blast of energy shot from her hands and hit Sucy directly at her chest, sending her crashing at the ground. After the initial attack, Amanda hit the ground in a ‘superhero landing’ and rose smugly, still pointing with her arms at the grounded Sucy with a few extra weapons that popped from various places of her red and golden armor.

Sucy lifted her head, her deadpan expression back in place and rose her arms in surrender, her golden armor disappearing as it was never there. Akko rushed to Amanda’s side, a little shaken from the fight.

“Miss O’Neill...”. Akko greeted.

**[Captain].**

“I had this under control...”. She pouted, crossing her arms at her chest.

“No you didn’t”. Sucy replied instead, with a mocking smile on her face.

“He-Hey!”.

* * *

_A/N_

_As always, thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Also, any similarities with the MCU are pure coincidence._

_Fun Fact - Sucy’s fading move is taken from the game. When you play with her and try to sprint, she instead fades forward, not really running, so I thought to add it in here._

_Best regards!_


	2. Chapter 2

**-SOMEWHERE ON THE WESTERN EUROPEAN SKY-**

***RUMBLE***

The group was onboard the combat aircraft with Sucy as their prisoner. They were heading back to the helicarrier in hopes she will tell them the whereabouts of the cube and the missing agents she took with her, but she was saying nothing until a loud sound outside the aircraft shook everyone on the ship. A thunderstorm arose from nowhere, lightings flashing across the sky, illuminating the thick clouds surrounding the plane.

"Where does it came from?!". Barbara hissed, trying to control the aircraft.

"Scare of a little thunder?". Akko managed to ask Sucy as she ignored the last cunning comment from Amanda.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows". She replied letting out a long sigh and shurruging.

***THUD***

Something hit the plane from the outside making it shudder from the impact, Amanda and Akko shared a glance and both proceed to put on her respective helmets, but to Akko's surprise, Amanda open the back gate of the plane. She was going to yelled at her, but from the night sky emerge a woman into the plane, she was tall and imposing, her blonde hair descended over her shoulders and she was wearing a Valkyrie-like armor and a red cape that fell on her back like a waterfall, her icy blue eyes fixed on Sucy, who just rolled her visible eye at the sight of the newcomer.

Amanda was about to shot her but the woman hit her with her mighty hammer and threw her directly onto Akko, then she took Sucy from where she was sitting and step backwards to the gate, with a incredible speed, she whirled her hammer and then throwing it upward she properled herself and Sucy with it, disappearing into the night.

"Now is this woman…". Amanda mumbled as she stood up.

"Another Asgardian?!". Barbara yelled from her seat.

"O'Neill! Wait, we need a plan! Maybe she is friendly". Akko shouted as she watched Amanda step on the edge of the gate.

"I have a plan and friendly or not, she owns me a punch". And with that Amanda flew out of the plane.

Akko rolled her eyes, took a parachute and put it on herself as she neared the exit gate.

"I'll sit this one out Akko, they came from legend, so they are, like, gods or whatever". Barbara warned.

"A perfectly good reason to not miss that!". Akko yelled as she pushed herself off of the plane and dived into the darkness.

* * *

Descending on a hill somewhere in the European woods, the blonde haired woman tossed Sucy unceremoniously onto the ground as she got down onto her feet, the sky still rumbling with the sounds of thunders.

"Ugh… Rude…". Sucy complained as she laid on the ground.

"I'll just ask this once. Where is the Tesseract?". The warrior turned back to Sucy, flashing a cold glared.

"Nice to see you too, _Diana…_ Or should I call you as the earthlings do?".

"Enough with your games!". She released her hammer onto the ground and strode forward to Sucy and lifted her over her head with one arm.

"You should be glad you are back on your precious Earth… After what happened with the bifrost and-". She ran out of words as Diana suddenly embrace her on a tight hug.

"We thought you were dead…". Diana whispered into her shoulder.

"Isn't that sad...?". Sucy replied with a frown.

"Please come back home, let go of your foolish quest. Our father-".

" _Your_ father". She pointed out as she released herself from the embrace.

" _We_ were raised together!". She tried to reason.

"I was a shadow!". Sucy spat. "A mere witness of your 'greatness'. So no, no thank you. I have no home, only the path before me, the path that will take me to my new throne. With that army the Earth will be-".

"Whose army?". Diana cut her out. "Who is guiding you in this so called path?".

"Wouldn't you want to know… Heh heh heh".

With a heavy sigh and tired of Sucy's nonsense, Diana summoned back her hammer, which flew by its own directly to her open hand.

"Listen Sucy-".

"Watch out for the hit". Sucy warned her with a bored face.

"The wha-". Diana didn't finished as she was struck by a red blur.

"Heh heh heh… Classic". Sucy said to herself, she sat down and watched how the two figures disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Rapidly descending onto the forest floor, Amanda tossed the other woman hard over the ground, as she set foot a few yards away. Diana grunted and stood up, her hair was a little messy but no other scar or injure could be seen on the mighty warrior. She stared at the armored woman with an icy glare.

"We are even". Amanda said as her front mask lifted over her head.

Diana said nothing back, she just fixed her hair with the hand that was not holding her hammer and Amanda took that as a sign to go on.

"Thor… Right? Listen, I was easy on you, next time, do not take my stuff". She rolled her shoulders and took a step back, her mask coming back on. " _Capichi?"._

Just as Amanda was about to take off a lightning struck right in front of her path making her look back at the Asgardian..

" _You_ listen well, metal woman". Diana's voice was cool and collected. "You don't know what you are dealing with. Sucy will face Asgardian justice and I will _not_ tolerate you touching me again".

"Oh? It's that so?". She propelled herself back to Diana and poked her with a teasing finger right in her torso. "We will give you Sucy when we get back the cube, until then, _**back off**_ ".

Amanda didn't even have time to step back, she was suddenly hit by Diana's hammer, tossing her far away and crashing in a nearby tree. The screen inside her helmet popped several warning signs and glitched for a moment, she _clearly_ underestimated the other woman's strength who was now approaching her. She kneeled there as she was still staggered by the punch and when Diana was close enough she shot her with a blast of energy from her hand hitting her right in her chest. The impact was strong enough to drag Diana back a little bit, but she remained on her feet. She stepped forward and raised her hammer to the sky, a lighting bolt struck the weapon and then she redirected it at Amanda engulfing her in a shower of electricity. She received the full charge, her armor glowing red with the increased temperature of the energy and when it was finally over Diana expected for it to be the end.

**[Energy at 400 percent capacity].** Constance informed as a chart on the screen quickly ascended.

"Look at that". Amanda muttered in disbelief and then she pumped up her chest. **[NERF THIS!].**

A large blast erupted from her chest and hit Diana directly, this time she was threw back by the immense force. Amanda lunged forward with the impulse of her thrusters and punched Diana in her face as she was trying to get up from the site where she crashed. The hit did nothing more than enrage the already angry Asgardian who raised a hand to stop a second blow from Amanda and then lifted the other one to hold both hands on place. With her pure strength she started to break through the armor but Amanda manage to twirl her wrist and a blast from the palm of her hand struck Diana on her face, stunning her for a moment, then the red haired woman connected a headbutt into Diana's forehead, which didn't proceeded exactly as expected because Diana not only didn't flinch from the hit but she returned the punch with her own head knocking down Amanda and leaving a visible dent on the other woman's helmet.

Diana summoned back her hammer, which was sent away after the massive blast, and advanced towards Amanda, who stood up swiftly and pointed her closed fist at the incoming Asgardian, but they were abruptly distracted by a rounded shield hitting both the hammer and the helmet and ricocheting back to its owner.

"That's enough!". Akko yelled form uptop a fallen tree and then flinged to the ground. "I don't know what's your deal ma'am, but we are not your enemies, so put your hammer down and let's sort this out, okay?".

* * *

Sucy was having a great time, not only her stepsister was getting some well deserve punches but they were also destroying all the place in the process and Sucy was suppose to be the "threatening" one. Her joy was almost cut off when the little soldier arrived to the brawl and distracted the other two from their fight but then she saw how Diana lunged forward to the little woman with her hammer up over her head, that was it, there was no way the little soldier could survive the hit. A toothy grin spread on her face as a massive explosion erupted from the site, a thrust of air reaching her followed by a loud metallic thud echoing in the night. As the smoke and debris settled down her smile fell from her face as she saw the _three_ women standing by each other and then looking straight in her direction.

"You had one job Diana…". She mumbled. "Oh well… Let's proceed with the plan, HEH HEH HEH".

* * *

**-SOMEWHERE NEAR THE EAST COAST_UNITED STATES-**

"I'm telling you, didn't you hear that wicked laugh?". Akko tried to reason with her team. "She's up to something I know it!".

"Akko, calm down, she's been escorted to our most secure cell right now, she won't be able to do anything from there ". Agent Lotte assured her.

"Pff...I hope so".

They were back at the helicarrier, after the little hiccup with Diana's arrival, they managed to settle a truce for the time being. Their main priority right now is to locate the cube and get it back, before whatever scheme Sucy is planning takes place.

So they were currently at the bridge once again, sitting on a rounded big table, discussing what to do next. Akko was fidgeting on her seat as Lotte tried to appease the energetic woman and Barbara was stifling a laugh over her poor teammate, across from them, Diana was standing straight, with her right elbow resting over her left arm and a finger on her chin.

"Captain Atsuko is right". Diana said. "My sister is many things, but a bystander she is not".

"First we need to know what Sucy's plan is". Barbara suggested.

"She mentioned an army. They are not from Asgard or any other known part of the galaxy and she'll use them against Earth".

"If that's her plan, what is stopping her?". Akko inquired as the table grew silent.

"Uuuhm… That sure was a creepy woman". Jasminka said as she entered the room with a frown on her face.

"Have you meet our newest prisoner doctor?".

"I wouldn't say 'meet' agent Jansson and please, just call me Jasminka". She said with a bright smile returning to her face. "She was been escorted as they passed by my lab and she just stared at me with a weird face".

"See! She is up to something!".

"Of course she is up to something". Amanda confirmed as she enter the room alongside Andrew. "Think about it Andrew, take a few days off and leave the rest to me". She whispered to the man as he walked away. "She is trying to open a portal for her army, that's why she took Meridies with her".

"Meridies? Croix Meridies?". Diana asked.

"Yes, the astrophysicist. Do you know her?.

"She is a friend".

"Sorry 'bout that… You have a nice swing by the way, no harm feelings". Amanda said as she tapped Diana's bicep with her hand and proceeded forward to the bridge. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails". She regarded the crew in the bridge as she were the captain. "That guy is playing Chamber of Time!".

Everyone looked at her with some amount of desperation until finally Akko spoke.

"Could you elaborate miss O'Neill…".

"Well… Chamber of Time is this game that you can play on the magic box of light-".

"Not that! About the portal!".

"Oh, of course, about the portal". She grinned at the shorter woman's expense.

"That's why she needs the Iridium". Jasminka chimed in. "To stabilize the energy from the cube in order to keep the portal opened".

"Exactly! Finally someone who speaks english, Thank you doctor". She approached the chubby woman. "Your work in and out the kitchen is unparalleled, also big fan of your smashing technique". She whispered to her.

"That's the piece of rock that was stolen in Germany, right?". Barbara inquired.

"Yes, it was". Director Du Nord confirmed as she entered the room. "Which is why we need to step up ladies. I was hoping you could help dr. Antonenko locate the cube, miss O'Neil and find out how Sucy manage to brainwash our fellow agents".

"Maybe we should start with the spear magic thingy, it looks a lot like some of HYDRA tech".

"Captain pint-size here is right". Amanda teased. "Jasna- It's okay if I call you Jasna? Shall we".

"He-hey!".

* * *

"You know Jasna, one of this days you should come by Amanda Tower, first two floors, all about cooking". Amanda suggested as she ran some numbers on her computer, adjusting certain graphs here and there. "Also we have a R&D department, but who cares about those, right?".

"Heh… It's a nice offer Amanda, but last time I was on New York I kinda whipped out Harlem". Jasminka answered as she was filling her computer with the data required to caliber the sensors to find any kind of gamma radiation akin to the one of the cube. "You're probably aware of my… 'Condition'".

"Listen, doc, I saw your file, that amount of exposure should've killed you, there is a reason you're still here".

"Besides smashing stuff?". The doctor asked sarcastically.

"Yes, besides that. Speaking of which, how do you manage to calm down?". She draw a pointy tool from her desk and poked at Jasminka's side.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!". Akko stated making a swift entrance into the lab and snatching the tool from Amanda's hand.

* * *

Sucy was put into a big glass cylinder-like cell, its transparents walls were as thick as a brick and it was hanging over the center of a deep horizontal tunnel. The room in which was the cell was heavily reinforced and there was only one way in and out. The prisoner observed in amusement at the over exaggerated confinement place and laugh to herself.

"May I ask what is so funny?". Chariot asked from outside the cell, accompanied by Diana.

"Oh, I was just contemplating the place". She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the two other women, giving them a wicked grin. "Clearly this facility was meant to hold someone else".

"Someone stronger, yes". The red haired women responded receiving a confused look from Diana. "But for the time being, you'll just have to suffice".

The director then got in front of a control panel making the end gate of the tunnel to open, revealing the continental land several thousand feet below them. The cold air of the lower atmosphere filter into the room in a frantic blast of wind.

"Listen carefully, if you try anything you'll end up 30 thousand feet below us inside of what remiends of that cell, so…". She motioned to the control panel then to Sucy. "This is our 'experiment', you are our 'guinea pig'".

The seriousness of the director statement passed without any kind of acknowledgement from Sucy, who just stared at them with her bored expression and then shrugged it off like it was nothing. That was something Diana couldn't disregard.

"Sister, please-".

" _Do not_ call me that".

"We _are_ sisters! We grew up together! Please stop this nonsense, the path you are taking is without honor". She stepped closer to the cell. "You are better than this…".

"Listen 'sis', you know nothing, once I take over this little Earth of yours, Asgard throne will be my next target and not even _your_ father will be able to stop me". She glared at Diana with her visible eye and then she turned around and dismissed her.

Diana had enough of that, she punched the glass wall making the whole structure to tremble and then she stormed out of the room. Director Du Nord followed after her, it was clear to her that Sucy wouldn't say anything to them.

Sucy on the other hand was smiling to herself, her plan was going as expected and she got herself a private time, or so she thought. Sensing something off, she turned around once more and was surprised by the presence of Barbara standing straight where Chariot was before.

"Impressive. Not many people can sneak up on me like that".

"I'm a woman of many skills".

"Of course you are". Sucy rolled her eye and then took a seat on her bunk. "So tell me, agent Parker, why are you here?".

"I want to know what you've done to agent England". Barbara took a step closer to the cell.

"Oh yes, I just showed her the truth and expanded her mind". Sucy observed the woman in front of her for a moment and then proceeded. "Why are you so clingy to her?".

Barbara was unfaced by the question and breath carefully before answering. "I own her my life… I was… Another person in my past, my specific set of skills, which I didn't care who I used them for, or on... Put me on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar on a bad way and she was sent to kill me… Let's just say she did otherwise".

"And what would you do if I spare her mind? The world is on balance and you try to save one woman, please…". Sucy stood up and slowly made her way closer to the young agent. "You only try to redeem yourself after all you've done".

Barbara was left speechless.

"England told me all about you. Dreykov's daughter, São Paulo, the hospital fire… So much red, so much blood in your hands". Barbara was now visible distressed. "Your little ledger is gushing red. You are nothing more than a liar and a killer who pretend to try to save a woman no more virtuous than yourself, pathetic...".

"I won't touch England, not until I make her kill you, slowly, intimately". Sucy then slammed the wall with her open palm frightening Barbara whose eyes were already watery. "Then, after you are in your last miserable breath I will released her just for her to watch all her fears come true. And when she screams I'll crush her skull!".

The young agent couldn't take it no more and turned away from the wicked grin on Sucy's face. "You are a monster…". She whispered.

Sucy scoffed. " _You_ brought the monster".

"So, that's your play, Jasminka". As if nothing ever happened, Barbara turned to face her once more and she was as calm as ever. "Everyone, listen, head up to the research lab, Sucy tries to unleash the Hulk".

Sucy stared at her in disbilief as the agent rounded the cell towards the exit, unsure of what just happened.

"Thank you, for your cooperation". With that, Barbara was out of the room.

"What the f-".

* * *

After receiving the message of agent Parker, Director Du Nord and Diana meet with her on the way towards the lab, already making preparation to any contingency involving dr. Antonenko, however, once they got to the lab, they weren't expecting what was transpiring inside.

"C'mon shorty! Bring it on!". Amanda yelled.

"Oh yeah?! Take out that suit of yours and what are you?!". Akko yelled back. The two of them were held back by a concerned Jasminka who was between the two girls serving as a wall. Not that she was making too much effort.

"Still taller than you, lab rat!".

"Oh you didn't!".

"Ladies! Enough! What in the world is going on here?! We have a major thread in our hands and you two are acting like teenagers". Chariot scolded them, making clear who was in charge.

"She started it!". Akko pointed her finger at the taller woman who just stuck out her tongue at her.

The blonde warrior looked at them in disbelief and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "... You are so petty and ti-".

"Don't you dare finish that!". Akko warned her which gained a snicker from Amanda.

After calming down the tense up atmosphere between the girls, Barbara informed about her talk with Sucy and how she believed Jasminka was going to be manipulated into turning in the Hulk and create an opening for Sucy's plan.

"This is all my fault". Diana started. "Our people don't mean any harm towards Earth, but we are not the only ones out there, my presence here just may have introduce a higher form of war".

"Now, don't be so harsh on yourself Tho- I mean, Diana?". Akko patted the woman's shoulder. "We just need to find the cube first".

"Well, while you two were bickering about, the program located a signature akin to the cube's". Jasminka said as she displayed a map of the Earth. "Right in… New York!".

"Excellent news doctor". Chariot chimed in. "Now we need to move carefully, we probably are going to be expected, so first we need to put dr. Antonenko into a-".

***BOOM***

* * *

A massive explosion shook down the entire ship. Inside the lab the force of the impact created a blast of fire that sent everyone inside to different directions. Throughout the ship the numerous personnel struggled to stay in place as the floor was moving below their feet. Back in the bridge Andrew was helping out agent Jansson and the rest of the crew to stabilize the ship, numerous warnings were display in all monitors and several leaks of gas and electric fails were sumerging the vessel.

Outside, in the sky, a cargo ship was hovering near the helicarrier and at the back of the ship, aiming with her bow one more time, was agent Hannah, together with a dozen of other rogue agents, ready to aboard the aircraft. From her point of view the damage was clear, one of the four turbines which maintain the ship up in the air was damaged, as a big gap in one of its sides was visible, nevertheless, the enormous aircraft was barely maintaining altitude.

Hannah aimed her bow in the direction of the ship but just before releasing the arrow, she averted the weapon in the opposite direction and shot the projectile. By the force of the wind the arrow made a parable and stroke directly at one side of the helicarrier creating another explosion upon impact.

"Level 12 and 13 are dark!". One crew member yelled.

"We are operating at 60 percent capacity!". Another one informed.

"Oh no… We lost the-". Agent Lotte started.

"Attention! Everybody at their posts, we are _not_ letting this ship go down!". Director Du Nord ordered making an abrupt entrance to the bridge, she was covered in debri and her clothes were partially burned. "Andrew! Go to the armory and prevent anything to happen to the confinement level. Jansson! Status report". Andrew nodded and quickly got out of the bridge.

"One of the turbeins is down, if we lose another one we won't be able to stay airborne".

"O'Neill, do you heard that?". Chariot asked through their communication system.

* * *

"Y-Yes… I gotcha". Amanda replied, she ended up laying down with Akko outside of the lab. "Leave it to me. Let's go Cap, I might need your help".

"You don't have to ask twice Amanda, put on your suit". Akko rose up and offered a hand for Amanda, which she took and then Akko lifted the taller woman with ease. They shared a confident nod to each other and then they ran straight up to the hangar.

* * *

"We need to know what is hitting us. Is there any boogie on sight?". The Director asked as she and the young agent made their way to the rudder. The chaos in the bridge was controlled and they were managing to put down the leaks.

"There wasn't any kind of alert whatsoever. This is probably agent England, she knows the security codes…". The orange haired woman hesitated for a moment. "And Director, there is another issue".

"What could possibly be worse than our current situation, agent?".

"The second explosion… It destroyed the storage unit. We have no food". Chariot's eye widen at the news.

"Does anyone have eyes on dr. Antonenko?!". She requested as she started to move out of the bridge with the shorter agent by her side. "Lotte, we need to secure the doctor, take a team and go find-".

"Grenade!". Lotte shouted as the rounded object was thrown in their direction, she managed to toss the Director out of the way and she barely could avoid the explosion herself jumping out of the blast in the last second.

The patched woman quickly got up on her feet and made her way to the entrance and stood still hidden on the side with her gun ready. One of the assaulters entered the room and when the second one was about to pass by, the Director knocked him off with a hard punch, she then shot him and with the assaulters rifle she shot down the other one. Suddenly a third attacker appeared but was immediately took out by agent Jansson who shot him straight in the head.

* * *

Laying down in one of the maintenance chambers were agent Parker and dr. Antonenko. The former had her leg under a piece of metal and was stuck in her place. She was gaining consciousness again, as for the doctor, she was laying face down right next to the agent.

"What the…? Jasminka! Are you alright?". Barbara poked the other woman to make sure she was unharmed, but mostly she was concerned about her mind state. Luckily for her, she heard a soft hum and the chubby woman started to straight up.

"Oh my… Barbara…? Yes, I'm okay". Noticing the piece of metal uptop the agent's leg, the doctor got up on her feet and reached close to the other woman, her aura was as calm as ever and she didn't seem to be in any kind of distress. "Let me help you with that".

"Ufff… Thank you doctor, I thought I had lost you for a minute…". She released a heavy sigh.

"It'll take more than a few explosions to trigger me Barbara, don't worry". With relative ease, she lifted the piece of scrap and tossed away, smiling brightly and offering a hand for the agent to take.

"There you are agent Parker". A guy showed up. "We need to take dr. Antonenko to a safe place, the storage unit was blown up and we are out of food".

"SHUT UP IDIOT!". Barbara reacted too late, she glanced back at Jasminka and was met with anguish and despair on her face. "RUN!". The guy didn't lose time and got out of there in no time.

"Listen, Jasna, it's okay, we'll get some food, don't worry, I swear to you on my life tha-".

"YOUR LIFE?!". Jasminka shouted, she pushed Barbara away as she clutched into herself, and took a few steps back. She collapsed on the floor grunting loudly as her form was shifting into something else. She glanced with concerned eyes at Barbara one last time before her other self took over.

Her body began to grow in size, tearing apart her clothes in the process. Her skin turned a dark shade of green that made a weird contrast with her pink hair. She regained her foot while she was transforming and bent over a big container, denting its side with her massive body, which was buffed up a thousand times, with her defined muscles heavily marked up. Once her transformation was over, in her place was a bulky muscle woman. Her calm and soft features were replaced by anger destiling from her eyes.

"That's… That's and incredibly resisting bra…".

"GAAAAAAAAH!".

The Hulk began to chase down Barbara, vaulting with incredibly speed towards the now shorter woman, breaking down everything that stood in her path. The agent wasted no time and ran in the opposite direction, using her slim body she juggled between the pipes and tubes and got to safe position momentarily. She could hear the Hulk destroying the place on the other side of her hiding spot.

* * *

**[Captain, I'm in position. It looks like the turbine is still operational]**. The Ironwoman was hovering outside the ship, near the damaged structure. Inside of her helmet the layout of the ship was been displayed. **[I'll just need to get the superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotor-].**

"English, please". Akko interrupted her, taking position in what remained of the control panel for the super structure, which was almost dropping to the sky as the huge gap in the ship revealed the inside halls. "What you need me to do?".

**[There is circuit panel near you, I need you to check if the relays are in overload position]**. She adjusted a part of the structure to make a way to the inside of the turbine. After clearing most of the path she propelled herself inside the engine.

Akko did as she was told and examined the control panel, which had several circuits and nods blinking red. She took a long look at the electronic device and with a resolute nod she came to a conclusion.

"It seems it run on some kind of electricity". All her years on training camp didn't prepare her for this.

**[Well… You are not wrong].**

Once inside the inner structure of the turbine, Amanda cut off a piece of bent metal using a powerful laser from the top of her palm, that was obstructing the rotor from keep moving. With that part out she then kick off a remaining scrap metal from the massive engine which was now ready to be turned on.

"Okay, it seems the relays are okay. What's next?". As Akko was waiting for instructions, a pair a strange looking soldiers came out from the door, one of them took out a grenade and tossed it at the expose engine. With a rapid movement, Akko jumped and deflected the explosive to the open sky. Landing in front of the soldiers, she used her augmented physic to close the gap between them and landed a crushing blow in the attacker, sending him directly to the other one.

**[I'm going to push rotors by myself, once the engine gets enough potency I need you to pull the lever to your right, got it?].** Using her thrusters Amanda began to move forward, pushing the propeller and making the engine to work once more. **[Cap? Did you copy?].**

"Yeah, yeah, need a minute!".

* * *

Barbara was hidden behind some of the various conducts tracing the maintenance level. She carefully put out her weapon and clutched it close to herself, trying to not make any noise. After the initial attack passed she was left with an uncomfortable silence. Using her skills she manage to get closer to an exit where she could find some help and try to restrain the Hulk.

Making her way to the door, she was almost out when the Hulk surprised her from her side, roaring at her, she thought quickly and shot a tube uptop the Hulk's head and a leak of gas hit her on her face, stunning the Hulk for a moment.

Barbara wasted no time a ran towards the exit, but she was quickly followed by the immense woman, tearing down everything in her path as it was nothing, bending and crushing all that was on her way like if it was made of paper. Almost at the end, Barbara was knocked down by a rough slam from the Hulk's big forearm, sending her crashing at a nearby wall.

Turning back from its momentum the Hulk was about crush the shorter woman when a golden blur tackle her down, breaking through the walls to another section of the ship, Barbara took a heavy breath and rested her head on the wall.

"That was a close one…".

Crashing into the main hangar which was full with people doing their tasks, Diana slowly rose up to see her adversary and was surprised by what she saw. The Hulk was already on her feet, taunting the blonde warrior with roars. The ship's personnel quickly abandoned the area leaving the to figures alone.

The Hulk charged towards Diana, throwing a massive punch, but was easily evaded by the Asgardian who countered it with her own attack, landing a direct hit on the Hulk's face. The enraged woman threw a second blow and missed again, she then lifted both her arms above her head and flung them down to crush her opponent. Diana blocked the attack with both her hands, but the force was so immense that she kneel down, cracking the floor under her feet.

"Dr. Antonenko, please! We are not your enemies, try to think!". Diana tried to reason with the furious woman but her words were not been received. The Hulk freed one her hands and with a fast swing she connected a blow on Diana who couldn't block it this time and tossed into one of the containers resting the in the hangar, destroying it in the process.

The heavy impact stunned Diana for a moment, she stood up from the ground and wiped off a trail of blood from her nose. She glared at her bloody hand in disbelief, she then focused again on the incoming thread with a resolute stare. She extended her arm with her hand open towards a certain point, waiting patiently as in the distance a muffled sound of objects crashing could be heard.

Meanwhile the Hulk trampled towards Diana with all her might, she was about to land a blow into the Asgardian but just seconds before, Diana's hammer flew directly into its owner hand. As if in slow motion, the blonde grabbed the weapon and with a swift twist of her body she smashed Hulk's face with the legendary hammer, a resounding thud emitted from the impact and the green woman fell backwards, crashing into an stationated airplane. The blow did stun the Hulk, who shook her head a few times, but it only lasted for a moment, she rapidly stood up, angrier than before ready for round two, but Diana was already on the move. She charged towards, throwing the hammer at the big woman, who caught it mid air but was thrown back by the hammer's momentum and landed a few yards away.

The bulky woman tried with all her strength to lift the hammer, bending the floor below her feet, but the hammer didn't move one inch. Diana took advantage and landed a strong kick into her face, then she pulled the hammer up and throwing her body behind the massive woman, she use the weapon to try to restrain her, pushing it toward her throat.

The Hulk swayed her body to release herself from the Asgardian to no avail. When that didn't work, she use her force and jumped to the ceiling, breaking through several floors.

* * *

***Bang* *Bang***

"They are not coming through that door…". Director Du Nord alongside other agents were fortified inside the bridge, taking down any rogue soldier who tried to breach in. But as the last one fell down a sudden explosion behind them took them by surprise.

Agent England was strategically posted in higher ground and with her bow she delivered a series of explosive arrows into the bridge, disrupting the grounded agents and making impossible for the to knew where they were shooting from.

Director Du Nord didn't buy any of that, she located the agent with ease and pointed her gun at the bowgirl, shooting at the moment she got a chance, but the enclosure space where Hannah was located provided a great defensive position. She patiently waited for her opportunity and with a swift and smooth move, she shot an arrow at one of the computers, landing on one of its ports and injecting some kind of virus that turned down the remaining systems.

As sudden as she commenced her attack she disappear into the shadows and smoke, leaving behind the flying system crippled.

"Director! Engine one has been shut down. We are now in an uncontrolled descend!". The whole structure went off balance causing the people to rolled down to its side. The massive metal columns cracked by the force of the tons of weight shifting with the change of direction.

"O'Neill! We have a situation!".

* * *

**[Yes… I noticed].** Amanda was putting all her power into the damaged turbine. As she pushed forward the engine began to move on itself, making faster and faster revolutions until the speed of the propeller increased beyond of Amanda's and left her succumb to the power of the engine. **[Uh oh… Akko, pull the lever].**

"Still need a minute".

Getting hit by the huge engine, Amanda got caught by the motion of the generator, and got sucked down by the blades which started to break her suit apart. As for the rest of the aircraft, she managed to get enough potency for it to remain flying.

**[Help].**

After taking down the first two intruders, Akko was about to get to the lever but a second unit arrived just in time and began shooting at her, with an outstanding speed she charged with all her strength toward the soldiers, who didn't expected the bold move of the Captain and got smashed by the woman's attack. With the last of the enemies on the ground Akko glanced at the lever, then she took her sweet time getting there and rested her elbow on the wall, resting for a few seconds, not that she needed to rest, but she thought that Amanda was in need of some scolding and this seemed to be the perfect time.

Sensing it was time, she finally pulled the lever, getting Amanda free from the blades of the rotor. The armored woman fell a few yards before her thrusters work again, which were heavily damaged by the huge force imposed on them. Between setbacks she managed to land on the platform where Akko was waiting for her, she saw the defeated intruders and a wide grin on Akko's face, it didn't take long to her to figured it out.

**[Unbelievable].** Amanda deadpanned as she entered the ship.

"Whaaaat? I was being attacked!". Akko followed after her.

* * *

_A/N_

_For the record, writing action sequences is REALLY hard._

_Also, should I have to be working on something else…? Mmmh…_

_Again, thank you for reading!_

_Best regards!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma'am, the ship managed to regain altitude". Lotte informed. "But the Hulk and Diana are tearing the place apart".

"We need to take her out of here". Director Du Nord walked by one of the intercoms and addressed one of the escorting F2. "Escort! We need you in position 'wishbone' to engage hostile. Don't get too close".

**[Copy].** Outside the aircraft, the pilot maneuver close the ship and positioned itself below the huge vessel were it had a clear view of the fight between the asgardian and the green woman. **[Target acquired. Target engaged].** Setting its weapons ready, the plane released a strafe of bullets hitting the Hulk directly on her back, Diana managed to reflect some of the firing with her hammer and took refuge behind a wall.

The attack got her attention, as the bullets bounced off of her body like stone pellets. She turned and glared at the plane and in a blink of an eye she vaulted towards the airplane landing on top the pilot's cabin, sending the aircraft down due to the overweight. The enraged woman ripped through the fuselage with ease and started to destroy the ship. The pilot rapidly ejected but got caught by the Hulk's quick reflexes, although she tossed him away into the clear sky anyway and in the distant the parachute burst out. Moments later the airplane exploded, sending the Hulk far away.

"Now we need to deal with the other issue. Does anyone copy? Agent England is heading to the prisoners cell, we need to stop her!".

**[I'm on it].** Agent Parker replied back.

* * *

In one of the ship's dark hallways, agent England was on her way in a swift troot. Her sight was set in front of her and was advancing without a blink. Not too far behind, Barbara caught up with her and walked right at her back, following her moves silently. Suddenly Hannah turned around, with a swift move she aimed her bow at the other agent and shot an arrow, which was successfully evaded by Barbara who was now closer to Hannah, she grabbed the bow from her hands and tried to pull it away, but Hannah connected her elbow at Barbara's face.

She backed up and with a twirl of her body she launched a kick and hit the auburn haired woman on her face, stunning her, then she went below the platform they were fighting on, using a stretch space to move behind the rogue agent. Hannah was prepared and as soon as the other agent emerged from below the path she used her bow as a flail, landing several hits on Barbara forearms, who made a quick move and grabbed the bow after the last hit, she then kneel down and propelled herself up tangling her legs on Hannah's head. Using her momentum, she dragged her down and they both hit the floor. The rogue agent pushed her knee upwards and threw Barbara off of her, she then pulled out a combat knife an launched a series of slashes, which Barbara barely evaded.

Hannah hurled the knife once more but Barbara caught her forearm and twisted it leaving the other with no choice but to threw it to her other hand. Barbara was expecting that and when the knife flew up, she twirl her body using Hannah's arm as an axis point and tossed her down, hitting face first to the ground, she slowly stood up as the blue on her eyes made way to hazel.

"Ooouch! What the…? Barba-". Agent England couldn't finish as she was meet with Barbara's fist right into her face.

* * *

Rushing in the direction of Sucy's cell, the blonde Asgardian wasn't going to let her sister's plot to go on, much destruction had been done already. She briskly advanced until the confinement sector was on sight, she moved forward and entered the room, in the back was Sucy still inside the cell, but its gate was already opening. Diana was about to rush in to stop her but suddenly halted her footsteps.

"You are not fooling anyone, Sucy. That's clearly an illusion inside the cell. You are already out". Diana challenged turning her back towards the prisoner. "I can see your henchman right there, waiting for me to go directly into your trap".

"Very clever Diana… But I was counting on that". From inside the cell, Sucy casted out her spear and moved silently behind Diana, she then use the weapon to choke the blonde from behind, who wasn't expecting to be attack from her rear, and with a sturdy pull, she tossed Diana inside the cell, closing it right after. "If only you had just fell for that this time". She scoffed.

"Get me out!". With a swing of her hammer she struck the cell wall, creating a crack in the glass and shaking the whole structure outside of it.

"Easy there, _sis,_ you don't want to leave just yet". She approached the control panel and opened the gate at the end of the tunnel below the cell. "The earthlings think us immortals, shall we test that?".

"I wouldn't do that". Andrew showed up from behind, pointing a enormous canon-like weapon at the devilish woman. "We got this after analyzing the attack on Nevada, I'm sure you'd like to know what does it do, I'm certainly eager to see-".

"For the love of-" Sucy rolled her visible out of boredom then faded away from sight and appeared behind the young man, stabbing him with her spear. Andrew fell to his side, coughing blood in the process.

"Noooo!". Diana shouted in despair, she stroke the cell again, this time creating a fissure in the wall, but Sucy was ahead of her and fading right in front the panel again, she pushed a button and the locks on the cell were set free, releasing it and falling down into the open sky spinning without control.

"That was easy, heh heh heh". Sucy scoffed, she was about to leave but the dying man got her attention.

"You know…". ***cof*** "I was going to shoot you but this thing didn't work". Andrew whispered, laying on the ground with the weapon in her lap, pointing at Sucy.

"It's that so agent? Lucky me-" A bright fireball shot from the gun, striking Sucy directly at her chest, tossing her outside of the room.

"Kidding… It was charging…". Andrew grinned at himself and tilted his head downwards, laying still on his place.

* * *

Falling inside the cell, Diana was rocking from wall to wall, unable to get solid ground below her feet. The cylinder was reaching the ground rapidly and time was running short for the Asgardian, below her was a bed of rocks, ready to crush her on impact.

Swaying her arm, she used her hammer to regain some balance midair, with that movement, she was able to land on the opposite wall to the fissure she manage to create. With a quick look she saw the land growing closer, so with a final push, she vaulted to the crack hitting it with the hammer and escaping the dead trap seconds before it crashed onto the ground. She flew without control to a nearby clearing, crashing onto the soil and leaving behind a path of exposed rock.

* * *

Getting back to her senses, a beat up Hannah was laying on a stretcher, suffering from a big headache. She slowly opened her eyes, still confused by the strange sensation of being controlled by someone else, her vision was blurry but after a few seconds she could recognize the agent sitting by her side.

"Barbs…? Is that you?". She whispered, turning her head towards the other agent.

"Yes Hann, you are going to be alright". She stood up and reached for a glass of water.

"You know that?... My head is killing me". She rested her head on the pillow. "It's… It's like someone took your mind, tore it apart and then put something else inside your head… Have you ever feel that?".

"You know that I do…To be unmade...". Barbara offered her the glass of water and sit next to her on the stretcher. "But you are back now".

"How did you bring me back?".

"I… Had to hit you pretty hard on the head".

"Figures". She scoffed. "No wonder why my forehead is throbbing so much. What about Sucy, did you guys manage to put an arrow on her head?".

"Now that sounds more like you". She downcasted her sight. "But no, she escaped… We… We got hit real bad. We need to stop her".

"Hey Barbs… Are _you_ alright?".

"Y-Yes… I just…". She took a deep breath. "I have a lot of red on my ledger Hann… And it's time to wipe it out".

* * *

Back on the bridge, everyone who manage to survive was working on bring back full control to the ship after the havoc that hit them. On the center table, in the main area were director Du Nord, agent Jansson, Captain Akko and Amanda, clearly shaken off by the events.

"They called it… Agent Hanbridge is down". Chariot started, holding a set of collective cards in her hands. "I suppose he never got them signed". She tossed the bloody cards at the center of the table.

Akko grabbed one and an image of herself was looking back at her, in contrast with the smiling and inspiring persona on the card, the woman holding it was nothing but.

Amanda wasn't even able to look at them, she was silent, looking everywhere but to the woman speaking or the other member on the table.

"We hit a dead end. Our communications are down, we don't have anything on Sucy, or the cube". Chariot continued. "We lost track of dr. Antonenko and Diana. I lost my one good eye…".

"There was this idea, Amanda knows this. We called it the 'Avenger's Initiative'". The director rounded the table, standing between the younger women. "The idea was to bring together remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles we could not".

Akko was listening, a bit of uncertainty plagued her mind but still she was paying attention to the older woman, Amanda on the other hand, was shifting in her chair, rolling her eyes at the speech delivered by the pseudo director, but could not bring herself up to argue back. Chariot turned to the other way, giving them a moment to digest her words.

"Agent Hanbridge _died_ still believing in that ide-". Just as she was about to continue, she could she Andrew making his way toward the bridge, walking on crutches with an enormous band-aid plastered on his chest, happily waving his hand when he noticed the red haired woman looking at him.

Director Du Nord panicked for a moment, motioning to him to stop and go away, but the young agent didn't understand the confusing rambling of his superior. The patched woman rolled her eye and gave a quick nod to agent Jansson to take care of the situation. Lotte quickly got the idea and sneakily she took a few steps away from the table and whispered something on the radio. Moments later, just before Andrew could pass through the door to the bridge he was tackled by a pair of agents whom took him away rapidly.

"Director?". Akko asked after a random minute of silence.

***Ahem*** "He _died_ still believing in that idea… In heroes".

Amanda couldn't take it no more and stood up front her seat, marching briskly towards the exit, but Akko followed after her quickly and grabbed her by her wrist.

"Hey, hey, it's alright O'Neill". Akko said softly. "He seemed like a good guy".

"He was an idiot!". Amanda countered.

"For what? For believing? He was doing his job".

"He was out of his league". She released her wrist and walked away from the shorter woman. "She is a pseudo-god for heaven's sake!".

"It's this the first time you lost a soldier?".

"We are _not_ soldiers!". Amanda rushed back pointing her finger at the brunette face.

"No, we are not". Akko pulled down the offending hand from her face. "But the world needs us right now. I don't know what's happening on that thick head of yours but suck it up!".

"Many people died here and many more would die if we don't stop Sucy, so think!". Akko was now pushing Amanda book with her finger. "How can we stop her? How can we avenge the fallen?".

"I-I…". Amanda was taken aback by the sudden flow of confidence in the little captain, but been the quick thinker she was, allowed her to regain her senses. "She… She was counting on this… On putting us in disarray".

"Yeah, to separate us".

"Yes, divide and conquer, but there is something else… She wants to beat us, to takes us down… But she wants the whole world to see, she needs an audience".

"Go on".

"This was just the first act… And Sucy, she is a diva, she wants flowers, she wants parades, she wants a monument build with her named plastered-". Amanda stopped, figuring the whole thing. "She's such a bit-".

"Hey! Language!". Akko put her hand on top Amanda's mouth.

"Knock it off! We have to move!".

"Where to?". Director Du Nord asked.

"Amanda Tower".

"Alright! We have a plan. You two! Suit up, we are leaving in five". Akko ordered to Barbara and Hannah who were just entering the room.

* * *

Far from the the helicarrier, down on solid ground, Diana was walking through the plain filled with tall grass and wildflowers heading in direction of her hammer, which was laying on a mount of dirt. Her hair was messy and she still had a stain of blood down her nose. Making slow steps she reached the weapon and attempted to lift it, but she hesitated for a moment, closing her fist hard.

She got herself caught again in one of her sister's schemes, which lead her to fall down an almost certain death and to continue with whatever plan Sucy has on motion. But that was enough. She was no longer going to let Sucy take advantage of her feelings and she was putting and end to her mischief.

She grabbed the hammer and lifted towards the sky. She summoned the power of lighting and a series of lighting bolt stroke down the weapon, redirecting the powers into herself. As the electricity flow down her body, her valkyrie-like armor manifested alongside it. Once the thunder faded away, Diana was standing in her full amor, lighting engulfing her being still.

Twirling rapidly her hammer on her hand, she tossed upwards flying alongside it, the final battle was near.

* * *

**-NEW YORK CITY-**

On the very top of Amanda Tower, Croix Meridies was setting on the final adjustments to the portal machine, where the cube was resting in its very center. The artifact was a bigger version of the one used in the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hangar and instead of aiming toward an horizontal point, it was directed up to the sky. As soon as dr. Meridies made the last input, the cube started to glow a bright cyan, setting the machine in motion.

**[Ma'am, I've turned off the reactor, but the device is self-sustaining already].** Constanze informed as Amanda was getting closer, flying uptop the city in a erratic pattern due to the damage inflicted on her amor.

**[Shut it down, dr. Meridies].** Amanda ordered as soon as she arrived at the site.

"It's too late! She can't stop now". The messy doctor said, proud of her work, her blue shaded eyes reflecting nothing but the need of enlightenment. "She wants to show us something... A new universe…".

The flying woman wasn't really expecting the doctor to cooperate and rising her hand she fire at the device, which as soon as it got hit, a barrier repealed the impact back in a force wave, throwing the doctor away and hitting a nearby generator with her head. The sound of the impact startled the people down on the street, who looked up watching the Ironwoman floating near the tower.

**[The barrier is pure energy. Is unreachable].** The chirping voice of Constanze said.

**[Yeah, I can see that].** Amanda looked down to the building's balcony where Sucy was smiling at her. She landed on the platform and proceed to walk inside, the robotic arms deployed from the ground a removed her suit piece by piece. **[Plan B].**

**[Ma'am, the Shooting Star 7 is not ready for deployment].**

"Well, skip the minor details, we are on the clock". The red haired woman got inside the building, followed by Sucy on the other side of the room.

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my 'humanity'". The wicked woman said, holding her spear close to her body and displaying a smug grin.

"Actually, _we_ are planning on threatening you".

"Excuse me, did you say 'surrender'". The Asgardian quirked her visible eyebrow.

"No, no. Threatening. Would you like a drink?". She offered as she reached the bar. "I'm having one".

"You should've keep your armor on". Sucy scoffed. "And no matter what you try, my army is coming. Nothing will change that. What exactly is going to threaten me?".

"The Avengers… That's what we call our band". Amanda said casually. "You know, 'Earth's mightiest heroes' kind of thing".

"Heh Heh Heh, I've met them". Sucy grinned with her sharp teeth. "And I'm not impressed".

"Yeah… You did, and you know what, we had a rough start but, I'll give you that, but let's make a count". She stepped away from the bar with her drink on hand and got closer to Sucy. "We have your sister, the demigod".

Sucy scowled at the mention of her half sister.

"A legendary super soldier, who kinda lives up to the legend. A woman with breathtaking hunger issues. And a couple of master assassins".

"Your point being…". Sucy was now clearly annoyed.

"That you manage to piss off every single one of them".

"That was the plan". Sucy said proudly.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will. They'll come after you".

"I have an army!".

"We have a Hulk". They were now inches apart in a contest of glares.

"I grew bored of you already". Sucy deadpanned, she grabbed Amanda by her neck and tossed her directly to the window, breaking it and falling off of the building.

"Anytime Cons!". Amanda yelled as she was on her way to hit the ground.

Back on the room, a wall opened up revealing a red capsule, which launched outside the building and followed after Amanda. Reaching down the woman, the device started to deploy and grabbing the falling woman by her wrists, it began to attach its different parts to the body of Amanda, creating a brand new suit around the woman.

As soon as the helmet was on, inside of it the system boot on. Just meters away from the ground, Amanda set her thrusters down and push herself upwards, heading back to the balcony.

**[And you manage to piss off some else].** She started, hovering in front of Sucy. **[His name was Andrew].**

Sucy was about to shot her with her spear but Amanda was quicker and shot a beam from her hand, knocking down Sucy. At the same time, the device holding the Cube began to glow and a massive ray of energy shot upwards, stopping a few hundred meters uptop the city. At its end a portal started to manifest, growing quickly in size. From the other side, a group of bulky looking humanoids with a cartoonish mushroom as a head, riding a hovering machine flew down towards the city.

**[Right… An army].** The displaying screen inside her helmet changed to a combat setting. Boosting herself up, she began to shot down the invaders one by one, shooting her blaster at the incoming thread, destroying several in her way up, but others making their way pass her.

The invaders attacked back, shooting a blue beam akin to the one of Sucy's spear, at the flying woman. Amanda got hit but her armor beared the damage. She then deployed several mini missiles from her shoulders, which flew straight toward the incoming ships, exploiting upon impact.

Down on the ground the citizens were witnessing the events happenings on top of them and watch in horror as some of the invaders flew downwards towards the street and began shooting to the people. Cars, bridges, stores and buildings were under attack. The people panicked as the streets were been blown up, fire and smoke engulfing the area. The cries of scared pedestrians been muffled by the sound of the explosions.

Back on the balcony, Sucy made her way out, her golden armor and horned helmet appearing as she watch in thrill her army finally been released. However, her joy was cut short by the arriving of Diana, who landed on the lower platform besides her.

"Sucy! Shut down the tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't Diana! There is no stopping this, heh heh heh". Sucy set her spear down, targeting the blonde woman. "There is only the _war_ ".

"So be it". The warrior raised her hammer and casted a lighting bolt that shot to her sister. Sucy faded away, evading the blast and appeared behind Diana, thrusting her spear at her back, but the taller woman made a quick twirl of her body, escaping from the hit and flailing her arm back at Sucy, she dodge the swing and use the end of her weapon to strike Diana's feet and knock her down.

Diana fell on her back and her opponent take to opportunity to try to pin her down with her spear, but the blonde woman grabbed the blade inches from her face and when it was about to shoot a beam, she move it to her side and kicked Sucy directly on her belly, tossing her a few feet away.

* * *

Flying above the building's roofs, Amanda was been chased down by a group of invaders. They were close to her tail and while she overflew by the streets, the chaos and mayhem was all she could see. The police force arrived at the scene, but they were soon overwhelmed by the dimension of the attack.

**[Amanda! We are on your three, heading northeast].** Agent Barbara announced, she, Hawkeye and Captain America were heading there aboard an attack aircraft.

**[Did you stop by a drive through? Geez! Line up, I'm gonna lay them out for you].**

Amanda guided the group behind her and after taking a turn in near building she flew down straight, meanwhile Barbara flew down on a perpendicular street in relation to Amanda's trajectory. At the end of the road Amanda passed by and Barbara hit the trigger, a burst of bullets shot down some of the invaders that were chasing Amanda and the aircraft flew after the rest, taking them down from behind.

The airplane ended up besides the Amanda Tower, where it had a clear view of Diana and Sucy's fight. Turning to its side to have a clear shot, the plane hover in front of the Asgardians, but the big aircraft was an easy target for Sucy, who took advantage of Diana missing a hit and she blasted one of the engines of the aircraft, rendering it useless and causing it to fall to the ground.

Diana in turn, smashed Sucy's torso with her fist, making the wicked woman to lose hold of the spear, the blonde then hit again and again, overwhelming Sucy's defense until with a final blow, she smacked the shorter woman forehead with her own knocking her down on her back in a resounding tud. Summoning back her hammer, she stood on top her sister but instead of delivering a final blow, she placed the hammer over Sucy's chest.

"Uuugh! That's cheating…".

* * *

Barbara was doing everything she could to avoid the buildings on her way down, as the airplane stumble with walls and roofs, until finally it crashed on a clear area at the front of a large skyscraper. Wasting no time the three women made their way out of the plane.

"We gotta make back out there guys!". Akko shouted as they run down the destroyed street were they landed. Agents Barbara and Hannah followed suit behind her.

They quickly got to a high street on the skirt of Amanda Tower, but as soon as they arrived, a deep roar emerged from the portal, they look up to the sky searching for the new threat which result in a big whale-like creature crossing through the gate, its massive body was covered in a thick armor all the way from its head to its fins and on its back were growing numerous mushrooms glowing in different colors.

The huge beast dive down and regain altitude uptop of the three women team, deploying several new invaders from its sides. The creatures vaulted to the nearest buildings, breaking through walls and windows and starting to fire upon landing to anyone on their path.

"Amanda! Are you seeing this?!". Akko asked from the ground, watching doubtfunded at the flying beast.

**[Seeing. Still working on believing. Did Jasna showed up yet?].** She flew besides the creature, which was smashing the skyscrapers with its armored fins.

"Dr. Antonenko? No, why?".

**[Just keep me post it. Cons, find me a soft spot].**

* * *

"Do you see this Sucy?". Diana inquired as she watched all the destruction done already.

"No, I can't see whatever you are seeing from this position". Sucy answered with sarcasm, trying unsuccessfully to move the hammer from her chest.

"Do you think this madness will end up with your ruling?".

"Still can't see anything… Are you even listening? Oh mighty Thor".

Diana fought hard to suppress a massive eye rolling and focus on finding a stop to the mayhem caused by her sister. Sucy on the other hand, was applying so much pressure into the hammer that the floor below her began to crack open, until finally it yielded and broke down, letting Sucy fall free, and fortunate for her, a group of flying invaders passed by and she got on one of the aircrafts. Diana summoned back her hammer and threw a series of lighting bolts which all missed the target, leaving the blonde frustrated.

* * *

Sucy guided her group down and hit the streets with a shower of blasts, destroying, killing and burning the city. Akko and her group watched from the ground the devastation caused by the wicked woman and the disarray the people was living in.

"They are fish on a barrel down there". Akko stated from behind a flipped car.

"You go, we got this". Barbara said as she loaded her weapons and charged her wrist bracelets.

"Are you sure you can hold them off?".

"Captain". Hannah began. "It will be my pleasure". As she finished she stood up from behind their barrier and shot an arrow to a group of invaders who were landing near them. The arrow hit one of them right on the head and from the impact a burst of smaller projectiles took down the other ones.

Akko took that as a yes and ran off the bridge, heading down the street. She jumped up to a parked vehicle as it was getting shot from the sky, the car blew up and Akko use the shock wave to impulse herself, gaining more speed. She was dodging, jumping and jolting, using her enhanced skills to get to her destination without getting hit.

* * *

A few blocks ahead a squad of policemen were unsure on how to proceed, they were outnumbered and outgunned by the invaders.

"Sir! The national guard will be here in an hour!". One of the cops said.

"National guard?! Do the army knows what is happening here?!". The officer turned to her teammate.

"Do we?". They shared an uncertain look at each other, not knowing how to respond, but suddenly a young woman, wearing a tight blue suit, covering her upper torso leaving her belly button exposed and a matching set of pants, with red and white stripes and a silver star on her chest, holding a rounded shield, showed up from nowhere.

"We need your men inside of those buildings, there are people trapped there who'll be running right into the line of fire, you need to take them out from there using the subway or a basement, keep them out the streets". The two police officers looked in disbelief at the short woman in front of them. "I need a perimeter as far back as 39 street".

"Whoa, whoa, young lady, why the hell do I have to take orders from yo-". The policeman started but the firm hold from Akko onto her shoulders stop him.

"Son, just don't". She glared directly at him, imposing her authority, but just in that moment, the invaders reach their position.

Akko stepped back and confront the attackers, using her shield to knock one down, hitting it directly on the head, and then evading an incoming blast she vaulted toward the second one and with a strong punch she tossed it far away. A third one got close, pointing her gun at the Captain, but she got a hold of it and with her shield she cut down its arm and smacked the face of the creature.

After that, the officer immediately began to give the exact same orders Akko gave to him, to his squad.

* * *

"You know, this remind me of the time with the minotaur". Barbara mentioned as she was firing the mushroom heads.

"We recall the minotaur attack very differently". Hannah argued, shooting an arrow and making a headshot.

They were holding their ground, keeping the attackers at bay, allowing some of the citizens behind them to run to safety. But they were quickly growing outnumbered, a mushroom head jumped from a nearby roof and got them by surprise, Barbara lunged forward an disarmed the creature, ending it with its own weapon. Hannah step back a few feet and drew an arrow making a shot, then another and another, doing direct hits every time, the dead bodies piling up in a straight line in front of her.

Making her way up, Akko landed in front of one of the attackers that was about to shot Barbara, tearing her mushroom head apart with her fist, then she charged forward using her shield to trampled over the creatures.

Just when more creatures surrounded the three girls, a shower of lighting from the sky struck down all the invaders, moments later Diana landed in front of the group.

"How are things upstairs?". Akko asked.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable, Captain Atsuko". Diana began as she reached the group. "Sucy managed to escape, but we have other priorities right now".

**[Blondie is right. We got to deal with these mushrooms].**

"And how do we do this?".

"As a team". Akko began. "Sucy is going to keep the fight focus on us, so we need to-".

From the distance, a woman in a motorcycle approached the group, on top of it, Jasminka was driving, her usual and soft smile adorning her face, she was wearing dirty clothes and a couple of pigeons rested on her shoulders. She stop a few yards away and got off the vehicle.

"Hello girls, it seems a bit chaotic around here. Sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused".

"It's alright doctor, I've seen worse". Barbara winked an eye at her.

"Amanda, dr. Antonenko arrived, just like you said". Akko informed.

**[Perfect timing. I'm bringing the party to you].** Getting the attention of the massive beast, Amanda guided it toward the group, flying low and keeping it on a straight line.

The group watched as the creature approached their location, Diana readied her hammer, and Hannah lifted her bow, but Akko turned to the chubby woman.

"Doctor, this might be a good time for you to get hungry".

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always hungry". Walking in front of the group, Jasminka turned back and faced the incoming beast. She then began to transform at will, growing in size and getting her dark green skin. Swinging her huge arm, she punched the beast right on its face, stopping its movement with her massive strength. The creature couldn't lose all its momentum and her lower body lifted up, breaking down its armor in the process. The huge plates collided with one another, opening a gap to soft tissue, Amanda took the opportunity and shot a small missile from her forearm to the soft point.

**[Get ready!].**

The missile exploded upon impact, tearing apart the beast from the inside out, huge chunks of meat and metal flew up in all directions and the rest of what was left of the once mighty creature fell down to the ground.

On the vicinity the six heroes stood on formation. The Hulk roared with might, flexing her muscle arms. Amanda landed in between her teammates, the circle at the center of her chest charging up. Diana swung the hammer on her hand, as it discharged lighting. Akko lifted up her shield and adjusted over her forearm. Barbara reloaded her weapons and Hannah drew and arrow from her quiver and aimed her bow.

All the remaining mushrooms heads set their attention on the group, growling from all directions but from the distant, the cheers of the citizens roared after the first grand victory of the battle, muting any other sound.

* * *

High above the city, over the flying craft, Sucy watched with a scowl the whole thing. She narrowed her eye and and calmly addressed her forces.

"Send the rest". As soon as she gave the order, several new enemies emerged from the other side of the portal, followed by a group of flying beast, storming down the city. Down on the ground, the six heroes got their attention upon the incoming invaders.

**[Call it, Cap].**

"Alright, listen up". Akko began. "Until we can close the portal, our priority is containment". She then looked at Hannah. "Hawkeye, I want you on that roof. Call out everything, patterns and strays".

"Did you hear?! She called me by my ' _superhero'_ name!". Hannah's eye shone as she bumped Barbara's shoulder.

"Amanda, you have the perimeter". Akko continue. "Anything that goes over three blocks away, you turn it back or turn it to ash".

"Give me a ride O'Neill?".

**[Sure, hold on girly Hanzo].** Hannah grabbed Amanda by her shoulders and then the armored woman launched upwards.

"Diana, try to block off the gate, use your lighting to bottleneck the exit and light those mushroom heads up". Diana swung her hammer rapidly on her hand and tossed it up to the sky, flying away towards a skyscraper.

"Barbara, you and me are going to keep the fight on the ground". Barbara nod and gave her a side smile.

"And Hulk". The huge woman turned to the Captain. " _ **Smash**_ ".

A wide grinned spread on the green woman's face, with her immense force, she vaulted several floors high and landed directly on one of the attackers clenched to the wall, smashing it on the process, then she focus on another one right next to her, with a rapid turned, she rolled on herself and landed her huge fist against the creatures head. She then jumped to another wall, bashing yet another invader's head into the wall. She grabbed one with her big hands and tossed onto a wall, tehn jumping again and colliding with a flying group, destroying the ships upon impact.

* * *

Diana flew to the top of a skyscraper with a pointy tip, landing on a little balcony she raised the hammer and a huge storm cloud formed on the sky, a shower of lighting and thunders hit the weapon, charging it up with a great amount of power, the immense force covered the building with electricity. Then Diana aimed the weapon to the portal and with a mighty roar she shot all the energy contained. The massive discharged hit hard the incoming beasts and invaders that were passing through the portal, holding them back and destroying some along the way.

* * *

"O'Neill, you have a lot of strays on your tail". Hannah was standing on the edge corner of a rooftop, shooting down whatever that got on her sight.

[Yeah… Trying to keep them of the streets]. Amanda was been followed by several enemies and she was dodging their attacks, but the growing number made that harder by the minute.

"Try to take them to a tight corner". Hannah suggested as she aimed her bow to her backside while still looking forward and releasing an arrow that hit directly into an invader that was passing by.

**[Roger that].** The Ironwoman boosted her speed and flew down the streets. She made severals sharp curves, losing some of her enemies behind that were crashing against the stone bricks. She took a narrow tunnel but a near explosion send her to one of the walls, scratching its surface, but at the same time, one the ships hit down the floor and exploded, creating a fireball that engulfed the other attackers, destroying them all. **[Nice call, what else you have?].**

"Diana and the Hulk are taking down a squad back on the 6th".

**[Oh! Hanging out with Jasna by herself, not cool Point Break].**

* * *

Fighting on ground, Barbara was brawling with a creature by herself, it had her corner against a car but she managed to entangled her legs into its neck and pushed herself up, smacking its face with her fist. The creature try to use its lance but she quickly took it from its hands and landed a strike in its face with it. Suddenly a shadow jumped at her back and she turned around with the lance ready to strike just to find Akko behind her.

She then took a deep breath and let herself rest over the car, her hair was messy and she had several bruises on her face. The battle was leaving a toll on the young spy.

"Nothing of this matter if we can close the portal". She began, resting her arms on her knees.

"Our weapons can't penetrate the cube's barrier".

"Maybe is not about weapons…". She glanced up to the tower's roof, Akko following her line of sight.

"You'll need a ride to get there". Akko said, she watched a new group of attackers getting closer at the end of the bridge.

"I'll get one. I can use a boost though". Barbara took a few steps back, nearing the edge of the bridge.

"Are you sure about this?". Akko kneeled down and put her shield in front of her.

"Like, sure, sure, no… But whatever, it's gonna be fun". Barbara sprinted toward the brunette's shield, she jumped onto it and Akko boosted her up, sending her high on the air as a group of flying ships passed by. Barbara got a hold on the back of the aircraft and took down one of the creatures, then she rushed to the front and climbed on the back of the one that was riding it, digging her hands deep on its back and taking control of the flying vehicle.

* * *

On top of one of the beasts that managed to pass through, Diana and the Hulk were battling a group of invaders. The mighty hammer knocking away everything that it hits and the green woman smashing the rest with her brute force. The Hulk punched the surface and bent the armor with her massive strength, she then grabbed a piece that popped up and tore it from its place, lunging upwards she stabbed the creature with its own piece of armor. Diana took the opportunity and summoning a lighting bolt, she struck down her hammer into gap.

The energy flow into the enormous beast, doing massive damage to its internal organs. Not long after it crashed down into the lobby of the train station, dragging its big dead body several yards into the place.

On its back, surrounded by the now grey and lifeless mushrooms, Diana and the Hulk shared a serious glared, but after a moment they both grew a side smile and jumping with joy they clapped their hands on a mighty high-five, creating a shock wave and breaking up all the nearby windows.

* * *

Descending near to the ground, Amanda was advancing at high speed, shooting to all the creatures she could aim to. She headed toward the Captain, who was fighting by herself a large group of invaders. The flying woman dove down and tackled the attackers on her path, she reached the shorter woman and along side her began to fight the group. Akko threw punch after punch, tossing the mushroom heads away and breaking through their armors, knocking them down. Amanda fire upon them, using her powerful blaster to annihilate the creatures. The to heroes were back to back but then just to show off, in a quick move, Amanda turned around and shot at Akko's shield, who used it to reflect the energy blast at the incoming enemies.

After that the armored woman launched upwards and aiming to the creatures that were climbing the nearest building, she shot them down. As she flew up and gain altitude, she passed by Hannah, who was just taking care of one of the creatures who was about to reach her, thrusting an arrow in its forehead. She then looked up and in the distance she watched Barbara getting chased down by Sucy.

"Barbs, you have company".

"Yeah! I know, follow my lead". Barbara pushed the ship back and made a sharp turn, passing by Sucy who followed after her. The wicked Asgardian fire at the young agent alongside her escorts, failing to hit the woman but blasting everything else the lasers come in contact with.

Seeing where Barbara was heading, she smiled sideways and aimed her bow into her friend's trajectory. Just as agent Parker passed by Hannah's line of sight, she released the arrow, which flew straight into Sucy's incoming position, but as the projectile was about to hit, Sucy caught it with her hand just before it pierced her head, looking sideways with a smug smile, proud of herself for being "two steps ahead", however the arrow emitted a beeping sound and then exploded, blowing Sucy away.

She crashed into the tower's balcony, where she ironically was the one tossing people away on the sky, but she had no time to recovered, due to a one green woman stampede trampling over her and then hurling her inside the building. Sucy crashed once again against the floor as the Hulk landed a few steps in front of her, she was about to pounce over the shorter woman, but she stood up faster.

"Enough you dull beast!". The angry Asgardian yelled. "You! All of you are beneath me! I am a god and I will not be bull-". The god of mischief couldn't finish, the Hulk snatched her by her feet and then she repeatedly smashed her against the floor from side to side, cracking it up and leaving a Sucy-like print all over the place, she then hold her at eye level for a moment just to proceed to smash her a couple more times, and leaving her there all beaten down.

"Puny god…". The Hulk muttered as she walk away from the room, Sucy was left behind incapable of making any kind of move as her whole body was probably broken down.

* * *

Barbara managed to land on the top of the tower where the portal machine was. Rushing towards it she tried to find a way to shut it down but something on her side view caught her attention.

"Dr. Meridies? Are you alright?". Barbara looked up, the doctor was laying on the edge of the roof, her forehead was bloody.

**[Croix?!].** Hannah exclaimed over the radio. **[She's still alive? Kick her butt for me, Barbs!].**

"Yeah, sure Hann, right after we are done with this".

"The spear…". Croix said weakly. "Sucy's spear… The Tesseract can't fight itself... But I had to- I had to build the machine...".

"It's okay doctor, you didn't know what you were doing".

"I-I… I think I did. I build a safety in and the only way to break through is the spear". She then glanced down to the balcony. "And I'm looking right at it".

* * *

Back at the helicarrier, Director Du Nord was having a heated argument with a group of shady figures been displayed on her monitors. The rest of the crew was following to attack on New York close on their screens.

"And I'm telling you counsilman! I'm not going to order a nuclear strike on the island of Manhattan". The red haired woman slammed her hand against the desk make her point clear.

**[Director, you are the closest to the fight, we might have already lose the battle, we must fin-].**

"Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I won't follow such order". With a swipe of her finger she ended the communication with the figures. "Agent Jansson, how is doing the team?".

"Most of the battle is concentrated on the vicinity of Amanda Tower, at the epicenter of the portal". Agent Lotte began. "Our intel is a little rough but the whole team is still fighting, Thor and the Hulk showed up as well".

"See Andrew, they just needed a push". The director patted the young agents back, who was standing on his crutches besides the tall woman. He suppress a scream and gave a thumbs up, holding down a couple of tears.

"Wait, we have a rogue bird!". The orange haired woman began. "There is an unauthorized takeoff! Anyone on deck, shut it down!. Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!".

The Director rushed out of the bridge, grabbing a rocket launcher in her way out. She got out the airstrip a aimed the weapon to the moving plane, firing it as she got a clear shot. The rocket flew away hitting the aircraft, blowing up its engine. The craft hit the track and failed to fly away, but a second airplane flew away from below them, using the auxiliary track. Chariot was out of ammo and couldn't do anything. She made her way inside the ship and called for help.

"O'Neill! Do you hear me? There is a missile heading to the city!".

**[WHAT?! How long?!].**

"Three minutes, max".

**[Son of a… I'm on it!].** Amanda halted her attack and pushed back her thrusters, launching herself at max speed toward the sea.

The rogue airplane flew a couple of miles away of the ship and deployed a big white rocket, which launched down toward land.

* * *

Dr. Meridies made a few adjustments on the device and allowed Barbara to use the spear and break through the barrier. She pushed forward and sharp weapon passed the glowing blue shield, she then positioned over the cube.

"Guys! I can close the gate! Does anybody copy?".

"Close it!". Akko ordered from the ground, she, the Hulk and Diana were together again, fighting against the mushroom heads.

**[Wait! Don't close it yet!].**

"Amanda! This things keep coming!".

**[I know! But a missile is heading downtown and I know just where to put it].**

The flying woman reached the bay, passing by the many boats and ships cruising through the sea. She keep flying forward until the missile was in sight, she then flew below a bridge and the missile passed above her at high speed, she then boosted up chasing after the weapon of mass destruction. The city was growing closer by the second and Amanda couldn't get a hold of the flying object. Just when she was about to attached herself at the belly of the missile, her suit malfunctioned, quickly losing speed and altitude she crashed on a nearby roof.

**[Damnit! I'm grounded!].** Amanda cursed as she removed her helmet and tossed it away, watching the flying object going away.

* * *

"She is not going to make it". Diana said, she began to swing her hammer.

"Wait!" Akko stopped her. "I know what to do! Hulk, toss me!".

"Wait! Atsuko, are you insane?!". Diana tried to stop the shorter woman, but the Hulk didn't waste time and lifted the Captain in her huge hand, she then leaned backwards and with a mighty swing of her arm she threw Akko high up in the sky.

Akko was dashing swiftly in a straight line, her eyes were close due to the force of the wind against her face but just moments later she heard the sound of the incoming missile. Opening her fierce eyes she moved her shield forward and poured all her strength into her arm, for this was her moment. Seconds before the rocket reached her, she yelled:

" **Charging Star!** ". And with a mighty swing, she punched the missile sideways, changing its course and sending it towards the portal. In a blink of an eye the rocket passed through the other realm, with bast void with cosmic bodies as a background. A few miles in, there was a massive star ship with several beast heading to the portal, the missile went pass them and impacted the enemy's ship on its center, exploding upon impact and creating a huge fireball that consumed all on its growing path.

With the mother ship destroyed, all the remaining mushroom heads on Earth ceased to move as well as the mighty whale-like beasts, which lost all power and crashed down on the ground.

The Captain was falling down in the sky but she had a wide grin on her face, she then got caught by Diana who flew up to rescue her. She looked at her with a scowl but Akko just stuck out her tongue and smile at the Asgardian.

The Hulk jumped to the top of the Tower holding Hannah at her back, then she grabbed all the three women in a big hug, smiling for once as the big green woman. Although, Hannah took the opportunity and smacked the doctor's head with her free hand, starting a little brawl and leaving Barbara rolling her eyes.

Amanda shared a high five with and holographic image of Constanze, back on the roof she landed and on the helicarrier the crew attempted to start a party but a glare from their Director dissued them, she shared a simple handshake with agent Lotte and Andrew and ordered to keep working.

On the streets, all the citizens began to cheer in joy, throwing confetti and fireworks at the sky. The policemen firing up their guns, then a parade began and music started to play…

* * *

Taaaaan Tara Raraaaaaa Rararaaaa Raaa Raaaaa...

Taaaaaaaraaaaa Raraaaaaa….

"Wait, wait, hold on. So all the bad guys stopped moving just because their ship exploded?". Sucy who was sitting on the blue team's sofa asked, stopping Akko from continuing singing. "That's seems oddly convenient...".

"Well obviously~ They had a hive mind, duuuh". Akko argued back from the other side of the room, holding her graphic novel. Sucy rolled her visible eye at the comment.

"What about the end? If I remember correctly, that's not how they defeat Loki's army on the movie". Lotte questioned, as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"That's because this is an _adaptation_ , we talked about that Lotte".

"Well… You didn't mention that when you asked me for help".

"Minor details… Don't think about it". Akko brushed it off.

"Right… I believe you just wanted to made Diana _and_ yourself to look cool". Barbara said, sitting on Lotte's side and pointing to her blonde teammate who was staring to a very detailed full body drawing of herself as Thor. "I looked pretty badass tho".

"I-I did _not!_ ". Akko pouted.

"I would like to turn green whenever I get hungry, that looked fun". Jasminka added with a bright smile, sitting besides Constanze who was examining some of the Helicarrier blueprints. All the other girls feared the comment.

"Also, didn't Japan was part of the Axis Powers?". Sucy deadpanned. "How come a _japanese_ woman was elected to be Captain _America?_ ".

"The Axis what now…?". Everyone, including Constanze, facepalmed. "Anywho, I just like very much the character and wanted to be him". She stuck out her tongue at her teammate.

"Akko darling, I been meaning to ask you". Diana began. "Why professor Chariot has a goatee beard in all her drawings?".

"Because she is Nick Fury, Dianaaaaa". Akko squeaked. "She can't be _the_ spy, without the goatee!".

"I don't follow, sweetie".

"Uuugh! Where is Amanda? She could help me out explaining that". She turned to the two members of the green team, who just shrugged. "I wonder if she is with Hannah, I was hoping for her feedback too".

Barbara looked up at the mention of her friend, she turned sorrow and glanced at the door, concerned for her teammate.

"I need to keep working on 'phase two'". Akko continued. "And I could use Amanda's insight".

"Didn't you start with 'phase two' already?". Lotte asked.

"Yes, I did, but I got stuck in one part some months ago…".

**[136 days since your last update]. Standbot specified.**

"Uuugh! I got distracted, okay! That other project, in my native language, came along and I had too much work after that, sue me!".

"Well, you are free now, you should go on and keep working on that, Akko". Diana stood up and reached for the burnette, caressing her cheek.

"Fine! I'll do it".She groaned and then she gave Diana a quick kiss on her cheek and stormed out the room.

* * *

_A/N_

_I'm not gonna lie, this was a long road but finally the final chapter is here. I hope you enjoyed it, because I don't want to be the only one laughing at my own sense of humor, lol._

_As always, thank you so much for reading!_

_Fun Fact - Now you have to imagine the whole thing with Chariot having a (magnificent) goatee._

_Best regards!_


End file.
